It Started With a Strip Tease
by BensidyLove
Summary: Olivia was finally marrying the man of her dreams...so she thought. What happens when the stripper at her bachelorette party changes her mind? One-shot turned story.
1. Chapter 1

**So this was an idea I had and I had to write it. I know I have other stories that need to be updated, but I'll get to them. I don't know if I'm going to keep this as an one-shot. If I get enough reviews, I'll make a story out of it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Olivia was finally getting married to the man of her dreams. After Elliot leaving, it was hard for her to trust and love anybody else liked she loved and trusted him. Matt was different though. He understood her job and her hours. He didn't run when she told him about her past. They met at work. (Where else would she meet somebody?) He was a witness to a crime and Olivia suddenly felt nervous to do her job. That never happened with her. They went on a few dates and one thing led to another and he stayed around. Of course he was a blue-eyed, brunette, muscular, catholic man. That seemed to be her type. Religion was important to him so they haven't had sex yet. They didn't live together either. She doubted if they would last after they moved in together, but she was willing to take that risk. Matt was her dream guy, except one thing: nobody liked him. Not Nick, Fin, Captain, or her best friends. Hell the only person that liked him was Munch and that worried her. She always claimed she couldn't last more than a month in a relationship, but here she was two years later at her bachelorette party. She told Casey, Melinda, and Alex that she didn't want a party, but they threw her one anyways. She told them no strippers, but she's pretty sure they hired a few of them too. Her future sister-in-laws, some of Matt's cousins, Amanda, Nick's wife, Alex, Casey, and Melinda were cramped into her small apartment. Drinks were flowing and it was only 10.

"Liv sit right here. Your surprise should be here soon." Casey pushed Olivia in chair that sat in the middle of her living room.

Her future mother-in-law had left before anything could get crazy. Olivia had only a few drinks because she refused to have a hangover standing at the altar.

"Casey, I said no strippers!"

Casey smirked. "You also said no party, but looky here." Little did Olivia know she was in for a BIG surprise.

Olivia crossed her arms. "I hate you!"

"Love you too."

There was a knock at the door.

Alex smiled. "He's hereeee!"

Casey and Melinda tried to hide their excitement as Alex opened the door. They knew who was on the other side. Alex opened the door and Olivia's jaw hit the floor. Her partner, well ex-partner was standing there in a tight police uniform. Olivia couldn't believe her eyes. _What the hell is he doing here? How did he know I would even be here? She examined him for head to toe. He looked good, God he looked good. Wait Olivia._ She shook her head. _He left you, you're supposed to be pissed at him. You're getting married anyways, you moved on. Elliot doesn't matter anymore._

"Which one of you beautiful ladies is Olivia?" He said taking off his hat with a smile on his face.

They all pointed to Olivia.

Elliot smiled and nodded. He walked over to her. "I have a warrant for your arrest."

Olivia couldn't form words. She didn't trust her voice._ I have to be dreaming. Elliot is not about to give me a striptease_. Her ability to think had just flew out the window. Her dreams was about to come true. Breathing suddenly became difficult.

Elliot took off his hat and threw it somewhere. "Somebody knows their rights already." He started unbuttoning his shirt.

Olivia closed her mouth and gulped hard. She was slowly dying inside. All the feelings she thought went away came to the surface.

He slowly started walked towards her while he got rid of his shirt.

There goes those abs she fell in love with. His body has gotten better over the years. She tucked a strand of her behind her ear. "El..." That was all she can managed.

He stood directly in front of her. "Did you say something? You know that can be used against you in the court of law?"

Nobody else in the room was talking. Yeah Elliot was an attractive man, but the way Olivia reacted to him, the way she nearly moaned his name made everyone curious.

Elliot squatted in front of her and pulled her legs apart.

_Thank God I didn't wear that dress._

He slowly slid up with his head centimeters away from her body. He stopped when he got to her face. He could feel her breathing hitch. That famous Stabler grin appeared on his face. I still have that effect on her. He stood back up. "Are you okay? Do you need a bus?" Elliot noticed her flush face and her irregular breathing.

All she could do was shake her head. _Is he trying to kill me?_ Olivia looked around Elliot and saw Casey, Alex, and Melinda smiling at the whole thing. They knew. They had to know. She knew they hated Matt, but she didn't think they would stoop this low. She looked back into Elliot's blue eyes. She saw them turn a darker blue and wonder what it meant. She only saw them this blue when he was angry, then she looked down. He was just aroused as she was.

Elliot grabbed her hands and placed them on his belt buckle. "Take them off for me." His voice was dripping with sex.

Olivia hands shook as she unbuttoned his pants. It took everything out of her not feel what he was working with. Olivia slowly slid the pants off and gasped when she seen his member through the tight, white, bikini bottoms he had on. The underwear could barely contain his cock.

Elliot looked down at her and smirked at her reaction. He lowered himself on her lap. He didn't put all his weight on her, but she could feel how hard he was. He leaned in and kisses the skin right under her earlobe. "I'm so sorry for leaving you." He slowly started rocking his hips. "I couldn't talk to you. I killed a kid. I thought you hated me. I should have answered your phone calls, your text messages, but I was spiraling down. I know this isn't the way you would want me to explain myself, but this is the only way I could talk to you without getting my ass kicked." He whispered. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. He saw she was on the verge of tears. _Don't cry_, he mouthed.

Olivia shook her head. "Elliot, this isn't..."

He lowered himself all the way on her and she gasped.

_He's trying to distract me with sex, well my God it is working. Who does he think he is just barging in here? Olivia shut up! You want him. If you didn't want him, you wouldn't be so damn wet._

Elliot went back to her ear and licked her earlobe. "I need to explain myself to you. Please let me do that? Can you do that?"

Olivia was going to die. This contact that they are having is too much for her. She didn't think it wasn't possible, but she's pretty sure she was going to cum from him whispering in her ear. "We can talk El."

He smiled. "Good." He got back up. He grabbed her hand and moved it up and down his torso.

Olivia bit the inside of her lip. She wanted him to scoop her up, take her to her bedroom and fuck her senseless. _OLIVIA! You're getting married tomorrow! Oh yeah to what's his face. Oh fuck, Olivia. You're screwed._

Elliot lowered her hand down to his underwear. Her instant reaction was to grasp it. He smiled and started thrusting into her hand slowly.

Olivia forgot there were other people in the room and she let a moan escape her throat. _Damn! Great. This isn't going to end well._

Elliot heard the moan and he was pretty sure she felt him harden in her hand. He grabbed her hand and brought it back up to his abs. He pulled her up and got a full view of her. He turned her around in a circle and nearly died. She was always beautiful, but now everything seemed to be fuller than he remembered. He brought her into his arms and left small kisses behind her ear. "Olivia, I love...no. I'm in love with you. I've felt this way for years. Please tell me you feel the same way."

The shock had worn off and all of a sudden Olivia had the urge to vomit. She pushed him off her and ran to the bathroom. Casey, Melinda, and Alex were right behind her.

Casey grabbed her hair. "Hun are you okay?"

Olivia wiped her mouth. "What the fuck was that? You guys had Elliot come here to sweep me off my feet? I'm happy with Matt!"

"No you're not. That look in your eye that you have right now; last time I saw it, Elliot was here. You tried to hide your feelings for him but we saw how you reacted. You love him!"

Olivia didn't say anything because Casey was right. If the situation ever came up, she would pick Elliot over Matt anytime. "Send everybody home and have Elliot come in here."

The three of them nodded and left out. While they were getting rid of everybody, Olivia was cleaning herself up. _Do you know what you're doing? Do you know what you're about to do? If you let him in your life again after tonight, there's no way in hell you can just stay friends._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Elliot clearing his throat.

She turned around.

"You wanted to see me?" Elliot said shyly. He was looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Olivia had never seen him so vulnerable before. "Yeah. You wanted to talk." She walked passed him and out the bathroom.

Elliot stood there looking at her awkwardly.

"You can sit El. I swear I won't bite."

He smiled a little and sat next to her. "Liv everything I said I meant.

"I know. I just can't believe this is happening. I can't believe you're here."

"I'm a fucking idiot. I know. Slap me, punch me. Do whatever you want. If the shoe was on the other foot, I would have been furious. You trusted me and I left you hanging."

"Elliot all I want to know is why? Why didn't you return my phone calls? Why did you wait two years?"

"After I left the precinct that day, I knew I couldn't return. I lost sight of what my job was."

Olivia shook her head. "I don't understand."

Elliot sighed. "I chose you over the job again. I thought she was going to shoot you next. If you died, I would have eaten my gun right then and there."

She grabbed his hand. "Don't say that."

He finally made eye contact with her. "It's true. Olivia I love you and I can't live without you. After the shooting I drank, and I couldn't stop. Kathy and Eli moved to Florida and I only see him three times a year. Maureen and Kathleen forced me to go to therapy. That's when I realized I loved you. I didn't come back because of what I thought you would say. I thought maybe I could move on, get the life I always wanted."

Olivia was fighting back tears. "Why didn't you? You always wanted to travel the world."

"And I was until Casey called me. She told me how bad you were doing and I couldn't leave you. I realized I wasn't the only one hurting. I hurt you badly. She told me about Matt and I knew I was too late. Olivia I stayed in Manhattan hoping that one day I would find the balls to tell you how I felt."

"And you pick the night before my wedding?"

Elliot dropped his head. "I'm sorry. I just needed to get it off my chest. I'll leave you alone now." He got up.

"Wait!" Olivia stood up and pulled him into a hug. "I love you. I've loved you for a long time. Elliot I wish I was marrying you tomorrow, but I'm not."

They both were crying now.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out in our favor, but I still want to be friends..best friends. Will you come to my wedding?"

Elliot pulled back. "Yeah of course."

They wiped each other tears.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you Liv. I love you." He kissed her forehead and walked out.

Casey emerged in the doorway. "You wanna talk?"

Olivia was laid out on the bed with tears running down her face. "I'm so confused."

Casey went and laid next to her. She grabbed her hand. "Talk to me Liv."

"I'm not marrying the man I'm in love with. I invited the man I'm in love with to my wedding. The man I'm in love with just walked out my apartment and he's probably just as heartbroken as I am."

Olivia was wrong. Elliot was sitting on her couch talking to Alex and Melinda.

"She invited me to the wedding. Is this some kind of sick punishment?"

Melinda sighed. "You waited too long. She obvious wants you in her life, but you waited two years too long."

"I should have came back. She needed me. When you guys told me how messed up she was, I should have came back for her sake. I'm the reason she's with Matt. He was there to pick her up when I let her fall."

Alex rested her hand on Elliot's shoulder. "You can still fix this. She loves you more than anything in this world. When you left, we seen a side of Olivia that was scary. She took out her anger on perps, she wasn't compassionate with the victims, she wasn't Olivia."

Back in the bedroom, Casey was trying to comfort Olivia. "I know you love Matt."

"So why have you been trying to break us up since we got together?"

"Because he's not the one for you. Elliot is! And I know Elliot hurt you, but I also know you forgave him. Stop trying to convince yourself that Matt is the man of your dreams."

"Elliot how much do you love Olivia?"

Elliot looked at Alex with a no shit look on his face. "I love her more than I love myself. I would do anything for her and you know that."

"Then don't let her get married. You're coming to the wedding right?"

He nodded.

"When the priest ask who objects, stand up."

Elliot shook his head. "I can't do that. She's happy."

"No she's not! She's happy with you. There is reasons why we don't like Matt. He's over protective."

"So am I."

"No, he's too over protective. He threaten her partner saying if he makes a move he's dead. Her partner is married with kids."

"He has a chip in her ring too. He pops up at crime scenes and she thinks it's the cutest thing ever."

Elliot squinted his eyes. "Does she know?"

Melinda and Alex shook their heads nervously.

"She's marrying a psychopath!"

"That's why you need to stop her. We will back you up. She won't listen to us, so maybe she'll listen to you."

"Did you invite him to the wedding?"

Olivia wiped her tears. "Yeah."

"You don't think somebody's going to find it weird that you invited the stripper from your bachelorette party to your wedding?"

Olivia crossed her arms. "Do you think I care? He was my best friend for 12 years for crying out loud! He's coming rather you like it or not."

"Okay, okay. Do you need something?"

"Yeah. A time machine would be nice."

"I think a shot can fix this."

"No. I'm done drinking. I need to start cleaning up. I can't go to sleep with a messy apartment." Olivia got up and walked out her bedroom. She was surprised to see Elliot on her couch. "El, I thought you left."

"No. I was getting the wedding information from Alex and Melinda. I'm leaving now." He started walking towards the door.

"I'll walk you out." Olivia followed him.

He opened the door and turned towards Olivia.

Olivia immediately fell into his arms and started crying.

Elliot wrapped his arm around her and started stroking her hair. "My God, I missed you. I should have came back."

"You're here now."

"Tell me that you're happy Liv. Tell me you're happy with this Matt guy."

Olivia was silent. _How can I lie to Elliot? I'm not happy. I'm only happy around him. I haven't been truly happy since he left._

Elliot felt her body tense up. "You're not happy are you?"

She shook her head.

Elliot pulled back. "Tell me what's going to make you happy." He looked in her brown eyes, then down to her lips. He wanted to kiss her, but he wasn't going to cross any lines.

Olivia shrugged. _Elliot you're going to make me happy. Why can't you tell him that Olivia? I'm getting married. Are you_ _happy you're getting married? No. Thought so._ "Elliot can you stay with me?"

He brushed the hair out her face. "I don't think that would be the best idea. What will Matt think?"

"Elliot please. I want my best friends here with me and you're one of them."

_There go that best friend word again. Am I being friend zoned?_ "You sure?"

"I've never been so sure of something."

He kissed her forehead. "Whatever you want."

Olivia grabbed his hand and led him towards her bedroom. "On second thought, I'm going to bed. Can you guys clean up for me?"

Casey, Alex, and Melinda were in shock. "Um sure. Yeah. We got everything covered."

Olivia smiled and walked into her bedroom. Elliot was a little hesitant.

"I can take the couch."

"I know, but I want you in here with me. I'm going to change into something comfortable. You can situated."

Elliot was at a loss for words. I_ am really about to sleep in the same bed as Olivia? I wonder is it possible to die from a_ _long lasting erection, cause I'm pretty that's going to happen._ "Ok."

Olivia grabbed some sweat pants and a tank top and walked in the bathroom. She was out in two minutes.

Elliot was sitting on the bed on his phone when she came out.

"Texting your girlfriend?" Olivia joked.

Elliot looked up and smiled. "I wish. I haven't dated in I don't know how long. I was telling Kathleen that I was staying here. She told me to tell you hey."

Olivia got in the bed. "You have a baby sitter?"

Elliot followed suit. "Yeah something like that. She's making sure I don't drink anymore and plus she was going to come over tonight."

"Sorry for that."

"Not your fault. She's happy I'm finally talking to you."

Olivia moved over to Elliot. She put her back to his chest. "Me too."

_Here comes this erection._ "You going to sleep anytime soon?"

"No. You?"

"I'll sleep when you sleep."

Olivia shifted her position and that's when she felt him. "Uh El.."

"Sorry."

Olivia laughed. "I would be worried if you weren't. I'm flattered."

"So this isn't awkward for you?"

"It is, but it doesn't matter. It's just you El."

"Okay. What's your wedding colors?"

"Mint green and chocolate brown."

"Your wedding dress is..?"

"White obviously."

Elliot smiled. "I should have known. Should I be expecting any godchildren?"

Olivia laughed. "Not yet. He's a real catholic. We haven't had sex yet."

"Wait, you've been dating for two years and nothing happened? He could control his urges?"

Olivia chuckled. "Another reason why we don't live together."

Elliot grabbed her tighter. "I couldn't do that. If you were mine, I wouldn't want to be away from you."

"I appreciate that."

He kissed her head.

"El, I'm going to sleep. I have a big day tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Liv. Love you."

She smiled. "Love you too."

* * *

Olivia was sitting in her dressing room pacing back and forth. She wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to get married to Matt, but she wasn't sure she was doing it for the right reason. She wanted a husband and kids, but was Matt the one for her?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Casey walked in followed by Elliot who had a hammer.

"You are not getting married to this psycho."

"Why do you have a hammer?"

Casey pulled out her ring. "Because of this." She slammed it on the table.

Elliot started hammering at her ring.

"What the hell are you doing?"

A black chip popped out and Elliot grabbed it. "He's tracking you Liv. He's obsessed."

Olivia snatched it from Elliot. "This is..." She turned it over. "...property of the FBI."

"We were getting there. He's was an FBI agent. He got burned. Staying with him is not safe. Hun don't marry him." Casey was begging her.

Olivia pushed passed them and walked to where the men were at. She barged into the room. "When were you going to tell me?"

"I'm not suppose to see you before the wedding."

Olivia threw the chip at him. "There is no fucking wedding! You've been secretly tracking my every move! It makes so much sense now. You popping up at crime scenes. I can't believe you." She was on the verge of tears. "Fuck you Matt! We're done." She stormed out and Elliot was there waiting for her with open arms. She ran to him. "I'm so stupid."

"No, no you're not. He's the stupid one."

Matt came out the room. "Who is he?"

Olivia broke away from Elliot. "The only man that's ever given a damn about me. If you listened to me and paid attention, you would know he was my partner for 12 years."

"Baby, don't explain yourself to him."

"Baby? You're cheating on me?"

Olivia walked up to Matt and punched him. "I wish."

He tried to hit her back but she grabbed his wrist and kneed him in his jewels. "Don't ever raised your hand at me." She slapped him again. She turned back around and grabbed Elliot's hand. "Take me home please."

* * *

Olivia and Elliot walked into her apartment.

"Olivia, I understand if you want to..." He was cut off by her lips on his. It only took him a second to kiss her back. They've both waited so long to do this. He pushed her against the wall and started touching all over her. He couldn't stop. He couldn't stop if he tried. She was everything he imagined and more. Olivia forced her tongue in his mouth and he gladly accepted it. They were now exploring parts of each other and they didn't want to stop. Olivia hands went to his jeans and that's when he stopped her.

"I don't want to do this to you right now. I don't want you to think I took advantage of you."

She put her hand on the back of his neck. "You're not. I wanted this for so long."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him again, but not as gentle as the first time. This kiss was rough and she was telling him how bad she needed him and he understood because that's how Benson and Stabler roll.


	2. Church

**You guys wanted more, so you got more. I was so shocked by the response that I got from this story. I hope you enjoy. Also bear with me, I have three other stories to attend to. **

* * *

Elliot laid Olivia on the bed. "You sure about this?" Elliot asked for the umpteen time that afternoon.

Olivia sat up. "I'm starting to think you don't want to do this." She brought her knees to her chest.

"Why do you think I'm here if I didn't want to do it?"

"You said you haven't dated in awhile and your ex-wife is in Florida. I'm guessing so you can bust a quick nut."

Elliot clenched his jaw. "Are you fucking kidding me?" _Does she really think she'll just ever be a quick nut to me?_

"Or is it I'm not as attractive as you remember? Or am I not skinny enough?" She raised an eyebrow. "Or maybe it's because I'm not a blonde. That's what it is."

Elliot started grabbing his clothes. "I'm not staying around for this bullshit."

"You didn't deny anything, so I guess it's true. Sorry I'm not a bombshell."

Elliot squinted his eyes. "Wow Olivia. That's low even for you."

"Fuck you Elliot! I don't even know why I let you in my life again. I was fucking happy! Just leave, it's something that comes natural to you. Leave me alone and let me drown in my fucking misery."

"My pleasure." He turned around and left out the door.

Olivia didn't let her tears flow until she heard the front door slam shut.

_There you go again Olivia. He was just trying to make sure you were okay. He was thinking about you first. You keep this up, you're going to be alone for the rest of your life. Well I'm already 44, does it really matter? Uh yeah. And Elliot is the one for you. He didn't deny that I was quick fuck though. Unless he became completely heartless over the years, he wouldn't do that. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She figured she would have visitors since she did abruptly leave her wedding ceremony with another man. She grabbed her robe and walked towards the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Elliot. She sighed and opened it.

"What?"

"I left my keys." He nodded to his keys sitting on the counter.

Olivia moved out the way to allow him in. She hated when they were mad at each other, but he's the one that left. _But you're the one that pushed him away. _

"El..."

Elliot turned around. "I'm sorry."

"No it's my fault. I know you would never use me..." She wrapped her arms around herself and looked down at the floor.

He placed his finger under her chin and lifted it up so he could look into her eyes. "And I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world. I will always find you attractive and goddamnit, you are more than a bombshell."

"El, you were right. I'm not ready to do this yet. I'm sorry."

He brushed the hair out her face. "It's not your fault. You haven't had the easiest day. I still love you. Always have and always will."

Olivia hugged him. "I love you too."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Thank God."

Olivia pulled away enough to kiss him.

_These lips again. She's going to be the death of me. Okay keep your hands where they are. Let her take control. _Elliot pushed her against the counter. _So much for taking it slow Elliot._ He grabbed her hips and brought her closer so she could feel what she's doing to him.

Olivia moaned and pushed her hips into him more and started rocking her hips back and forth. Olivia's mind and body were fighting. Mentally she wanted to stop, but her body needed more.

Elliot lifted her on the counter never breaking the kiss. He placed his hands on her thighs and Olivia secretly hoped he would move them up. She felt like a teenager making out with him in the middle of her kitchen, but she didn't care. Being with Elliot made her feel young again and she enjoyed every moment.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck as their tongues fought for dominance. Neither one was willing to give up, just like them. That's what Elliot loved the most about her. She wasn't afraid of any challenge. He squeezed her thighs causing a moan to escape Olivia's throat. She grabbed his hand and slid it up her robe.

_What is she doing? I thought she wanted to..._

His finger made contact with her warm, wet center. He felt his dick twitch from the contact. Olivia starting moving his finger up and down her folds. She started squirming. _I need him in me. He's not going to make a move until I give him the okay._ She removed his finger and could have sworn she felt him groaned against her mouth. She pulled back and raised his hand to his mouth.

He instantly licked it and Olivia sat there smirking. For a moment there she thought he was going to bite his finger off.

"Baby you taste so fucking good."

Olivia wiped the corners of his mouth. "I'm glad you liked it." She smiled.

"Liv let me eat you out." He nearly growled. He had a look in his eyes that showed he wanted to ravage her. "I need more of you baby."

She bit her lip, thinking. She wanted him to do, but she knew with Elliot, she couldn't stop after just one orgasm.

"I know what you're thinking, but fuck Liv. I promise we don't have to do anything else, but I need to taste you again." He was nearly begging. _I_ _never beg, but I will for Olivia. _

Olivia nodded and opened her legs. "Baby this is yours. Do what you want."

Elliot could have lost it right there. _Did she just say this was mine? _"Oh my God..." He bent over and his head disappeared under her robe.

It was only a few seconds before she felt his tongue on her. "Mhm..El." She locked her thighs around his head.

Elliot was in heaven. His tongue against her warm core was enough for him. He slowly explored her with his tongue. His tongue entered her.

"Oh El!" She untied the robe revealing her naked body. She needed to see him.

Elliot reached up and grabbed her breasts. He gently squeezed them while he thumbed her nipples.

"Oh baby!" Olivia scratched at his scalp.

He lowered one of his hands back to her pussy and inserted a finger in her.

Olivia nearly jumped off the counter. "Oh fuck!" That was the last thing she expected him to do.

Elliot's tongue fought with her clit as he inserted another finger in her.

"El! Oh fuck!" She pushed her hips towards him. "Baby I'm close..." Him playing with her nipple, fingering her, and eating her out was too much her.

Her words just egged Elliot on. He struggled to insert another finger because of how tight she was.

"Oh my God!" Her legs trembled as she came.

Elliot kept going until he felt her body relaxed. He removed his fingers and slowly lifted his head up with a smile on his face.

Olivia was panting and her face was flushed.

Elliot licked his fingers. "I will gladly do that anytime you want."

Olivia smiled. "That's good to hear." She jumped down and fell into Elliot.

Elliot grabbed her. "Whoa take it easy."

"This has never happened before."

"What? Not being able to stand?"

She chuckled. "Yeah. That just means you're amazing."

"Get used to not be able to walk."

"You're so cocky."

Elliot laughed. "So I heard."

Olivia pulled away from him. "I'm going to take a bath. Get comfortable." She gave him a quick kiss before she disappeared into the bedroom.

Elliot sighed and sat on the couch. He enjoyed every bit of head, but he was rock hard and had no way to help himself. He went in the guest bathroom and made sure the door was locked. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his underwear. He grasped his penis and started stroking himself.

Olivia was in her bathroom waiting for the tub to fill up. She checked her phone and saw she had missed calls and text messages from various people. At this moment, she didn't want to talk to anybody. She turned her phone off and took off her robe. She turned off the water and got in the tub. She sunk down until the water covered her chest. That's when she heard moans and grunts from the other side of the wall. She thought Elliot was hurt until he started chanting her name. She smiled to herself knowing that she did that too him and it didn't sound like it was the first time he's done it either.

After Elliot finished off, he washed his hands and went back into the the kitchen. He knew Olivia was stressed even though she didn't want to admit it. He knew she always drank tea and ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich when she was stressed. He turned on the tea pot and looked through her cabinets for the peanut butter. To his surprise she actually had food in there.

He made the sandwhich and waited for the tea to finish. It took a couple of minutes. He added sugar and honey and took it to her. He walked in the bathroom and saw her relaxing. It brought a smile to his face.

"Hey Liv, I made you something to eat."

"I'm not..."

He sat on the floor next to her. "You are hungry. You haven't ate today and it's 1 o'clock."

She grabbed the cup. "Thanks." She took a sip. "Just how I like it."

"Rather you admit it or not, I'm probably the only person in the world that knows everything about you." He smiled.

Olivia blushed. "Maybe you do." She handed him the cup. "Are you going to feed me?"

"Whatever you want babe." He tore off a piece of the sandwhich. "Open up the tunnel. Chu Chu!"

Olivia laughed as she chewed the piece. "El, don't ever do that again."

He laughed. "What? You prefer airplanes instead of trains?"

"How about you just feed it to me like I'm not a little kid?"

He fed her another piece. "Speaking of little kids, I have to go pick Eli up from the airport today. I get him for a month. Do you want to come with me?"

Olivia eyes lit up. "Of course! I haven't seen him in years. I wonder does he even remember me?"

Elliot smiled. "Yes he remembers you. I have pictures of us in my apartment. He's part of the reason I came back around. He told me if he didn't see you the next time he came to see me, he never was going to see me again. Well all the kids threated me and it was becoming unbearable not to be around you anymore."

Olivia giggled. "I knew it was a reason I loved your kids so much."

"Wait did you just giggle? Detective Benson is giggling?"

She hit him. "That stays between me and you Stabler."

He laughed. "Okay, okay. No need to get violent. Nobody knows but me and you."

"Give me a sip please." Olivia batted her eyelashes.

Elliot rolled his eyes and handed her the cup. "Yes your majesty."

"Hey, nobody told you to feed me. It was your idea."

"Maybe it's because I love you. I can always leave."

"You wouldn't."

He smiled. "You're right. I was dumb to leave you the first time, and I will be a down right idiot to leave you again."

"If you leave me again, I will hunt you down and kill you. And I will get away with it."

He traced his finger up and down her arm. "No you won't. You couldn't kill me."

"Yeah okay. Try me."

Elliot slipped his hand in the water and down to her breast. "Does this count as trying you?"

"El..."

"Yeah baby?"

She closed her eyes. "Right or left hand?"

"What?"

"When you were uh, pleasuring yourself..."

He brought his hand out the water and blushed. "You heard me?"

Olivia stroked his face. "Yes, don't get embrassed. I left you hanging. I actually think it's cute, if I was watching you."

He kissed her. "You're so perfect."

"I know. You watched your hands right?"

He sighed. "Yes. Didn't want any sperm in your tea or on your sandwhich."

Olivia chuckled. "Thanks for your concern."

"You really think it's cute?"

She laughed. "Yes El!"

* * *

Elliot and Olivia was sitting on the couch watching tv, passing time until they had to pick up Eli.

Olivia was laying on his chest. "El, why do you love me so much?"

"Baby, the list goes on and on."

She sat up. "Let me rephrase that, why do you love me period? Ima fuck up. A huge fuck up. I've been a fuck up since conception. I don't deserve you."

"Liv, shut up talking like that." He rubbed his knuckles up and down his jawline. "It doesn't matter how the hell you got here, it's about where you're going."

"My mom should have just aborted me." She spoke softly.

Elliot jumped up. "When you talk like this, it really pisses me off. You are so important to people and you don't even realize it. Imagine everybody's life that you have touched. Your mom didn't abort you for a fucking reason. I love you because you had a fucked up childhood and you turned out fucking fantastic. There is so many reasons I love you." He took a deep breath. "Where did that come from?"

"Are you mad at me?" Olivia said as if she was getting in trouble with her parents.

Elliot sighed and sat back down. "No baby. I just hate when you say stuff like that. You're an incredible woman. You're self-less, caring, fearless, funny, a badass, you're perfect. If anything, I don't deserve you."

"Why can't I keep a man then?" She brought her knees to her chest.

"Because there's not a man in a word that deserves a woman like you...well besides me. They're intimidated by you. Hell I would be too if I didn't know you. Some men hate women that can think for themselves and others hate women that is able to kick their ass. I find both of those qualities extremely attractive. That's why I'm in love with you."

Olivia smiled. "I can kick your ass."

He wrapped her up in his arms. "I know that. That's why I'm not going to get on your bad side. Any man you were with before me couldn't handle you."

"No, I just had a jealous partner. Notice my first successful relationship was when you left."

"That's why you guys aren't married. If they couldn't deal with me, they don't deserve you."

She looked up at him. "You really think you're the only one for me?"

"I know I am. Don't you agree?"

She kissed him. "Yeah I do."

He pulled her on her lap. "Listen, I don't know how you expect me to wait when you keep doing this to me. And after our charades in the kitchen, I don't think I'm going to be able to wait."

"El, I don't want to because I just got out a relationship. I want to do just as much as you do..."

Elliot cut her off with a kiss. "I understand. I was just telling you."

"Thanks for being understanding." She laid on him.

"Liv, I forgot to tell you how wet and tight you are. You have the best pussy. I could have stayed in between your legs for hours." He whispered in her ear.

She shot up. "Elliot!"

He laughed. "What? It's true. I just thought you would like to know."

"I guess that's a compliment. Thanks."

"Can I do it again tonight?" Elliot said like he was a little kid asking for candy from his mom.

She smiled. "If you're lucky."

* * *

Elliot and Olivia were at the airport waiting for Eli. Elliot couldn't control his excitement. It's been six months since he's seen Eli.

"He's flight should have been here 10 minutes ago."

"El calm down. Everything is fine. Just calm down."

"Liv, that's my baby. I need to know if he's okay."

Eli spotted Elliot in crowd. "Daddy!" He dropped his bag and ran to him. Before he got to Elliot, he saw Olivia. "Livia!" He ran to Olivia. She braced herself for the hit.

"Eli!" She picked him up and he brought her in the tightest hug.

"I missed you." He said into her hair.

"I missed you too."

Elliot cleared his throat. "Hello."

Eli smiled and jumped out Olivia's arms and into Elliot's arms. "I missed you daddy."

"I missed you too son. I brought Liv, so you can't be mad at me."

"I'm not. Mommy came with me."

Elliot looked through the crowd and saw Kathy and her sister coming their way. Elliot switched Eli to his hip. "Kathy, Laura."

"Hi Elliot."

"Hi Olivia."

"Hi Kathy."

"So you're Olivia? Eli talks about you all the time."

Olivia smiled a little. "Yeah. I hope it's good things."

"So you two are a couple now?"

Elliot looked at Olivia. "Yeah."

Kathy raised an eyebrow. "When did this happen?"

"Uh, today I guess."

"Thanks for waiting until we were divorced to do anything. You guys have been in love for awhile and I'm just glad you're not a home wrecker."

"I couldn't do that to you guys."

"Well I have a plane to attend, I'll see you guys later. Nice meeting you Olivia." Laura walked away.

"Mommy, daddy, Livia, can we something to eat? I'm hungry."

"Of course Eli, only if mommy is staying that long."

"I'm going to be here for a couple of days. I'm thinking about moving back here for the sake of Eli."

"I think you should. It'll be easier and cheaper."

"Yeah I know. I'll go grab our bags and you call the kids."

Elliot nodded.

Kathy walked away.

Olivia let go the air she was holding in. "She took that well."

"She didn't have a choice. I'm not leaving you. Plus my kids love you, she has no chance."

"Yeah, I love you Livia." Eli smiled.

"I love you too Eli, more than I love daddy." Olivia grinned.

"What?"

Eli laughed. "Livia loves me more. I told you!"

Olivia laughed. "It's okay El, I still love you, but Eli has my heart."

"Oh that's going to far. I thought we had something."

"We do. Something unbreakable." She gave him a kiss.

"Hey! I thought you loved me more."

Olivia smiled and kissed Eli on the cheek. "I do."

"Much better."

* * *

"So you guys are together?" Dickie asked.

Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand under the table. "Yes."

"Finally! I was starting to think there was no hope."

"Dickie your mom is at the table."

"No El it's okay. Glad to see you happy again. It's been two years, you should be dating. I'm glad it's Olivia and not some random woman in the city. I know Eli will be taken care when I'm not around."

"Wow Kathy. That really means a lot to me. I'm glad you're understanding of our relationship."

Kathy smiled. "It's only because you were understanding of ours."

"Dad you're lucky. Your ex-wife and your girlfriend like each other. Plus we love her. I'm glad you guys are together too."

"So why couldn't Mo and Liz come?"

"Mo isn't in the city. She's upstate for a convention and Liz has a huge paper due. You know she's a nerd."

"No she cares about her grades. Something you should be doing. For you guys to be twins, you act nothing alike."

"Well the paper could have waited. We haven't seen Eli and mom in a year, plus it's been too long since we've seen Liv. What's a couple of hours?"

Kathleen looked at Dickie. "Aren't you in that class with her?"

"Kath shut up!"

Kathleen laughed. "My bad."

During dinner, everybody caught up with each other. Kathy planned to stay in a hotel, but Elliot insisted she stayed in his apartment since he was going to be with Liv. They made plans to meet up for dinner again when Maureen got back in town.

* * *

Elliot walked in the bedroom from laying Eli down. "He was exhausted. He passed right out." Elliot stripped down to his boxers.

"He had a long day." Olivia was propped up on her elbow.

"Yeah so did you." Elliot said climbing the bed. "I didn't get to ask you, but were you okay with telling the kids about us?"

"Yeah El. It's not like you're a stranger."

"I'm not moving too fast?"

"You wouldn't be Elliot if you weren't moving too fast." She said with a smile on her face.

He brought her into his chest. "So remember what I asked you earlier?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"I saw you roll your eyes Olivia. You can just tell me no. I don't know why you would want to though." He grinned.

Olivia sucked her teeth. "Shut up. I'm tired. I just want to be held."

"Understandable." He brought her closer.

It was a silence between them.

"El?"

"Yeah?"

She paused for a moment. "Part of the reason I didn't want to go farther with you today is because I'm ovulating. We planned the wedding purposely, so we can try for a baby. I didn't want to get pregnant and have you feel like you have to marry me like you did with Kathy."

He sighed. "Liv, I know I want to make you my wife one day. I know you want to be a mom too. Don't wait because of what ifs. I told you I was never leaving you. I'm in love with you. I was never in love with Kathy. Marriage with you can never be a bad thing."

"Sorry."

He looked at her. "There's nothing to be sorry about. If you want to get married then have a child, we can do that."

"I love you."

"You know I love you." He kissed her forehead.

"You and Eli going to church tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Mind if I tag-along?"

"What?"

Olivia pulled back to look at him. "I know how important religion is to you and I've been going for the last two years..."

"Of course you can come with us." He gave her a kiss. "I would love that."

She smiled and cuddled back into him. "Okay. Goodnight El."

"Goodnight Liv."


	3. Sex, Love, and Lust

**It's been over a month since an update and you guys probably hate me. So much has been going on, but I'll like to thank everybody that has been reviewing. Here's the chapter you all have been patiently waiting for. **

* * *

_Elliot forced himself into Olivia._

_"Fuck El."_

_"Liv, fuck! You're so tight."_

_Olivia moaned. "Mhmm. Harder baby."_

_Elliot lifted her leg. "Shit!"_

Olivia woke up from her sex dream facing Elliot. She wondered if she was moaning. She looked up and saw his blue eyes staring back at her, with a smirk on his face.

"Moaning my name and grinding your hips in your dreams Benson?" He said in a low voice.

Olivia closed her eyes. She could have came right there. Elliot's sleepy voice was the sexiest thing she ever heard. "You wish Stabler."

He smiled. "Just admit it. You had a wet dream."

"No."

Elliot slid his hand down her body slowly until he reached his destination. Olivia's breath hitched. Elliot slid his hand in her underwear. "Bullshit." He moaned when his finger came in contact with her wet core. "Baby, you want me."

Olivia pushed her hips into him. "Is that my gun or are you happy to see me?"

He smirked. "You were basically riding me while you were sleep."

"So?" She raised an eyebrow.

He pulled her on top of him. "You need me don't you?"

Olivia was not about to pump his head up. Lord knows she needed sexual contact though. Besides Elliot, the only pleasure she had received in the last three years were from herself.

"It's taking you too long. I'll take that as a yes. How long has it been Liv?" He started rubbing his hands up and down her back. "And you better answer."

She groaned. "Too long El. At least three years."

Elliot grabbed her butt. "Baby, lets just get it over with. I can use a condom if..."

She sat up. "You just don't get it. I just got out a relationship. I have to learn to trust you again..."

"I know Olivia. Don't you want kids? I'm not a stranger..."

She crossed her arms. "Yes I want kids and you know that."

"You told me that you're ovulating. I'm going to play devil's advocate for a moment." He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the slap or punch that was going to follow this statement. "You're not getting any younger." He immediately protected his face and head.

Olivia gasped. Not because he was lying, but because he actually had the nerve to tell say that to her. "That doesn't mean I'm just going to sleep with anybody so I can get knocked up. I need to know..."

"You need to know them first. Yes I know that. What don't you know about me? You want to go on few dates before we have sex? Fine. I know you want to get pregnant by the right guy, and if you don't think I'm the right guy, then we're wasting both of our time. You and I both deserve happiness."

"I...I just..." She stumbled on her words.

"You just what?"

She sighed. "I can't afford for you to leave again. I'm afraid that I'm going to get pregnant and you're going to leave me."

Elliot stroked her face lightly. "Do you think I'll be dumb enough to leave you again? Do you think I will leave you when you're carrying my child? I know I'll have to spend my whole life making that up to you, but Liv I don't want to leave you. I can't leave you. I won't leave you."

Olivia wiped her tears. "Asshole."

Elliot sat up and gently kissed her. "I hate to see you cry."

"Elliot, I want kids. I want you. I want kids with you. I know time is ticking, but I just don't want to rush into it."

"Liv, the longer you wait, the harder it's going to be."

Olivia was lost in thought. Elliot was right. She didn't have much time and anybody with eyes can see she wanted be a mother. _It's Elliot. The man that's a great father to his five kids. You love him, he loves you just do it. And by it, I mean drop your panties for him._ She sighed._ I need to stop having converstations with myself. _She rolled off of him. "Okay."

Elliot was confused. "Okay what?"

"We can do it. No condom."

Elliot felt his already semi-hard cock twitch. The 14 year long wait was over. He didn't want to rush it though. He positioned himself over her. "Are you sure? Once I start, it's going to be hard to stop."

Olivia smiled. There he was putting her needs before his. "I'm sure. I'm tired of wet dreams, especially when I can have reality."

Elliot smiled, then captured her lips. The kiss was slow and passionate at first, but soon grew heated when Olivia forced her tongue in his mouth. Elliot's hand slid under Olivia's tank top. He immediately felt the goosebumps on her skin. He left a trail of kisses until he got to her neck. He started sucking on the spot that drove her crazy.

"El.." Olivia moaned. She knew if he didn't stop soon, she wouldn't last.

He sat up and started tugging at the top. Olivia helped by taking it off.

Elliot grabbed her breasts and started massaging them. "God, you're so fucking beautiful. I love you."

Olivia closed her eyes taking in the pleasure. "I love you too."

He leaned down and took one of her nipples in his mouth. He twirled it around with his tongue, before lightly nipping on it. His teeth grazing against the sensitive bud sent shock waves through Olivia's body. She gasped and arched her back.

Elliot switched breast and repeated the motions. He did this one with more urgency. As much as he didn't want to rush this, he knew he was going to burst soon.

Olivia moaned. "Baby, enough foreplay."

Elliot kissed his way back up to her ear. "I'm not rushing this. I've waited too long baby. I'm going to show you how you're supposed to be loved." He nipped at the sensitive skin under her ear, leaving his mark. He slowly slid down her body leaving kisses and his hands followed, until he was in between her legs.

Olivia grew wetter from the anticipation. She knew Elliot was talented with his tongue and could leave her body numb.

Elliot slowly removed the cotton underwear she wore. He kissed the skin that was slowly appearing as he removed the last article of clothing that covered her body. His mouth watered when he saw how wet she was. He smirked. "All this for me Benson?"

Olivia smiled. Leave it to Elliot to make every situation about him. "You keep playing around, I will finish myself off...Stabler."

Elliot immediately put his face back in between her legs. He licked her slit from bottom to top.

"Oh God..." Olivia bucked up and her hands went behind his head, pushing him down, making his tongue enter her.

Elliot started lapping at her folds like a thirsty dog. The more he licked, the wetter she got. He threw her legs over his shoulders and placed his hands on her butt to get better access.

Olivia started grinding her hips, pushing her pussy more in his face. She couldn't get enough of him and she didn't want him to stop. Olivia cried out when Elliot hit a sensitive spot. "Ooohh...baby right there...don't stop."

Elliot stuck his tongue out and starting shaking his head back and forth.

Olivia started clawing at Elliot's scalp and upper back. "I'm there baby...oh fuck!" Olivia started to push her hips more into his mouth and started trembling. Her orgasm over-powered her. "El! Fuck!"

Elliot paid homage to her clit. He went from sucking it, to licking it, to grazing his teeth over it. Olivia cumming in his mouth made him even more hard, if that was possible.

Olivia was squirming and thrashing her head side to side as her orgasm finished off. "El.." She tried to whispered, but it came out as a moan.

Elliot lifted his head. "You okay?"

She couldn't talk, so she simply nodded her head.

Elliot got rid of his underwear. He started stroking himself. "Ready?"

Olivia didn't know how Elliot had the ability to turn her on and take her to places she's never been, but she liked it. She came hard when he used his tongue and she could only imagine how hard he could make her cum with his cock. "Yeah baby."

Elliot rubbed her entrance with his tip and they both moaned. Elliot felt like a horny teenager. He couldn't wait to be in her. "Tell me if I hurt you."

"You won't, but okay."

Elliot smirked. He knew Olivia would say it because she's stubborn. He did worry about hurting her. Sometimes Kathy couldn't handle him. Then again, Olivia was no Kathy. And if anything, Olivia was better.

He slowly slid in her, trying his best not to hurt her. He grunted at how tight she was.

Olivia had a pained look on her face. "Oh!" As Elliot continue to enter her, she was hit with pain, but it was quickly replaced with pure pleasure.

Elliot stopped. "Am I hurting you? I'm sorry. I.." Elliot stopped talking when he felt Olivia's finger on his lips.

"Baby, this feels so good. Continue please."

Elliot pushed all the way in. "Fuck!" He couldn't believe this was happening. His pinched himself to make sure this was happening. Olivia was so warm, so tight, so velvety. He let her walls adjust before he moved out. Elliot was trying to keep control, but Olivia body was like a drug.

Olivia, on the other hand didn't care about control. She wanted Elliot in her slamming hard and fast. His slow strokes were killing her. She clawed at any skin of his she could reached. Elliot was so big and thick, that he was hitting parts of Olivia that she didn't even know existed.

They both didn't know if they other person was that good, or they were that sexually frustrated. Either way they both were enjoying the whole experience.

"Ooh, baby you gotta go faster." Olivia pushed her hips against Elliot's shaft.

Elliot was lost in his own world. He had his own rhythm going on. He wasn't going slow, but he wasn't going as fast as Olivia wanted him too.

Olivia was getting frustrated as she found the strength to flip them over. She was so close and her hips were in a frenzy. She would go from bouncing up and down to moving her hips in a circle. She loved the feeling of him filling her up and streching her out.

Elliot placed his hands on her butt as he flipped them back over. He hated not to be in control, and little did he know, Olivia hated to be controlled in the bedroom.

Elliot started to lose self-control and started pummeling in Olivia. He gripped her hips trying to hold her steady.

Olivia cried out as she dug her nails in his ass. She was trying to push more of him into her, if it was possible. "Fuck me!"

Elliot leaned down and captured her lips. He hit a new spot and his cock rubbed against her clit every time he pulled out.

Olivia was trying to hold on. She didn't want it to end. The more she held on, the harder it was for Elliot to hammer her.

Elliot pulled away from her lips and whispered in her ear. "Let go baby."

She whimpered and shook her head. "Too good." Olivia was on a high and she didn't want to be lowered.

Elliot reached between them and found her clit. He started rubbing it feverishly. "Cum for me baby." Elliot was having a hard time holding on. He's been holding on since they started. He refused to cum before she did.

Elliot and Olivia stubbornness was worse in the bedroom, and they would soon learn that about themselves.

Olivia threw her head back exposing her neck. Elliot used his tongue to created sensations throughout her body. He was hitting every one of her spots and Olivia couldn't prolong her orgasm any longer.

"Liv, let go or else." Elliot said lustfully.

"I...ohh..I still want the or else." She let go and let the most powerful orgasm she ever had rip through her body. She starting chanting Elliot's name and arched her back causing Elliot to hit a new spot.

That did it for Elliot. Olivia had a vice like grip on his cock and he let go. "Fuckk!" He starting moaning Olivia's name in her ear along with other words that you couldn't make out.

They both rode out their orgasms until they were unable to move anymore. Elliot lost all strength and collapsed on Olivia. They both were panting in each other ears. It was silent besides them trying to even their breathing.

Olivia was the first to speak. "I never got to ask you, when was the last time you did it?"

Elliot chuckled and rolled off of her. "How old is Eli again?"

Olivia gasped. "That's almost six years. You have to be kidding."

He smiled. "Just because you're in a relationship, doesn't mean you're getting any."

"So, were we just sexually frustrated and it seemed like the best sex ever, or was it the best sex ever?"

Elliot grabbed Olivia and brought her into his chest. He gave her a kiss. "It was the best sex ever."

She smiled and rolled on top of him. "Lets do it again to make sure."

* * *

Elliot and Olivia barely got a wink of sleep when it was time to get up. They fell asleep after the fourth round. Olivia laying was on her stomach, and Elliot was on his stomach lying on top of her. Their hands were still intertwined above Olivia's head. Elliot was partially in her.

"Never again." Olivia mumbled.

"Going all night or having sex with me?" Elliot chuckled.

"Both!" Olivia muffled into the pillow. She turned her head. "And get the hell off of me."

Elliot rolled off her and sat up. "You're cranky after sex?"

"No. I'm cranky because I barely slept and when I did, I had you on my back."

He smiled. "You're the one who had a wet dream, not me."

Olivia sat up. "Screw you."

Elliot grinned. "Come do it." He slid his hand up and down her arm.

Olivia immediately felt goosebumps on her skin._ Damn this man! S_he chuckled lightly. "We have to get ready to go, so you can repent."

Elliot grinned. "We wouldn't have sinned if your body wasn't a blessing."

Olivia got out the bed and smiled. "So it's my fault that you can't resist me?" She instantly felt the effects of the night they had.

Elliot moaned when he saw her walk around the bedroom. "God you're beautiful." Her hair was tosseled and her make-up was smudged, but she still looked great.

"Thanks El." Olivia was looking in the mirror silently counting to herself. "Five." She turned to faced Elliot. "Five hickies. Do you know how much make-up it's going to take to cover these?"

Elliot shrugged. "I had to mark my terrio..." He stopped and cleared his throat. "It was in the heat of the moment." He got out the bed. "You don't see me complaining about the scratches, do you Catwoman?" He turned around in a full circle showing the red marks that covered his chest, shoulders, back, and butt. "No? Didn't think so."

She smirked. "I was marking my...I mean it was the heat of the moment." She said mocking him.

Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Roll them again Stabler and I'll have your balls in a blender." Olivia was in his face.

Elliot smirked, picked her up, and flipped her on the bed. "You don't scare me." He got on top of her.

"Eli will be up soon and we're naked. Get off of me."

He kissed her. "Say please."

Elliot smirked and flipped them over. "Please my ass." She got up. "I'm Olivia Benson and Olivia Benson doesn't say please." She walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

After church and a nap, Elliot, Olivia, and Eli was meeting the other four kids for dinner.

They were waiting on Maureen, and when she finally walked in Olivia was surprised to see her holding a baby carrier.

"Hey guys." She took a seat next to Olivia at the table and sat the carrier on the floor. She picked the baby girl out the carrier.

Eli smiled. "Bubba!"

"Bubba missed you Eli." Maureen said as she watched Eli make funny faces in her daughter's face.

Olivia turned to Elliot. "You're a grandpa?"

He smiled. "Bubba as Eli calls her is 7 months."

Maureen looked at Olivia and smiled. "Liv you look so pretty. I love your shirt."

"Thanks Mo. What's her name?"

"Laurie Ann."

"She's so beautiful. Can I hold her?"

She smiled. "Of course." Marureen handed her over to Olivia.

"Hi Bubba." Olivia cooed and watched as the the smile crept on the baby's face. "I'm Livia."

"You're going to be Grandma Liv when you and dad get married."

Elliot choked on his drink. "We've been dating for a weekend."

"No, you haven't. It's been more like over a decade."

Olivia smiled. "I'm not thinking about marriage at this point, considering the fact I was suppose to get married yesterday."

Everybody jaws dropped.

"Dad! You stole someone's else woman. How could you?"

"If Olivia was really his, he would have fought for her like I did." Elliot said defending himself.

Olivia was gently rocking Laurie Ann. "I've wanted your dad to do it. It took him coming back into my life for me to realize I was making a huge mistake by getting married to somebody else."

"When did you guys start talking again?"

Kathleen answered before they could. "Friday night. He spent the night with her."

Dickie whistled. "You go dad."

"We didn't do anything son."

"...yet."

"I've always wanted a little sister." Liz added.

"Marriage and kids all in one converstation. Wow. A little overwhelming."

"Sorry. We've just wanted you guys together so long that we think it's only natural."

"I would like to take her on dates before we go any farther. I do know I'm spending the rest of my life with her."

Olivia smiled. "Yeah. We love each other, so there's no rush."

"I still think you're an idiot dad." Kathleen stated.

"And a jerk. You can't forget that." Dickie added.

"You could have been had Liv, but nooo. You and mom made everybody's life miserable trying to stay together after Eli was born."

"Then, you stop talking to Liv for like two years."

"And stole her from her man." Liz shook her head.

Olivia snickered. "He is a jerk because I thought we were bestfriends. I've been known he was an idiot, but he didn't leave your mom because he wanted you guys to have a normal life."

"Geez. Thanks for sticking up for me Liv."

"Shut up. It could have been worst."

Elliot smirked. "You're going to regret this later on." He squeezed her thigh under the table.

Bubba started crying. Maureen reached for her, but Olivia stopped her. "I got it." She looked down at her. "You want some attention don't you?" Olivia started to rub her stomach. "I'll talk to you."

Laurie Ann calmed down. Maureen was shocked. "You're so good with her."

Olivia chuckled. "No. Babies just want all eyes on them." She looked down at Bubba. "Don't you? You want everybody to pay attention to you."

Elliot watched Olivia interact with his grandchild. Olivia was so natural around babies. He couldn't help but smile. "You're going to be a great mom one day." He whispered in Olivia's ear.

She smiled and nodded. "I know." She looked at Maureen. "Where's her dad?"

Everybody grew silent.

Maureen cleared her throat fighting back tears. "He was a Marine...he died fighting for his country."

Olivia gasped. "Oh God. I'm so sorry."

"No it's okay you didn't know. He died the day I had birth. I guess it was a blessing in disguise."

Olivia put her arm around Maureen. "I'm here if you need to talk."

Maureen forced a smile as she wiped her tears. "I know. Thanks."

"I'll babysit anytime you need a break." Olivia offered. She couldn't imagined what Maureen was going through.

"I will take you up on that offer soon." Maureen joked.

* * *

Olivia walked into her apartment alone. Elliot and Eli went back to Elliot's apartment since it was closer to Elliot's job and the daycare. Now that she had Elliot around, she hated being alone. She grabbed a beer and plopped down on the couch. She had time to think about the weekend. From her bachelorette party, to her leaving her wedding, to her and Elliot. She smiled to herself thinking about him. Yeah he may have left her, but she knew he was going to so everything in his power to make it up to her. She was brought out her daydream when her phone rang. When she saw Elliot's picture, she immediately smiled.

"Hey." Olivia said with relief in her voice.

"Hey. I miss you already."

Olivia smiled. "I miss you too. It's so quiet here without you guys."

"You sure you don't wanna the spend the night with us?" Elliot wanted her over there.

She chuckled. "I have work tomorrow. I would like to get some sleep."

"I bet you'll sleep better in my arms."

"El, I'm fine really." Olivia didn't want to tell him that she felt watched when she was coming home.

"Okay. Eli wants you to tell you goodnight." Elliot passed the phone to Eli.

"Goodnight Livia. Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite."

Olivia had a huge grin on her face. "Goodnight Eli and if I see any bed bugs, I'll arrest them."

Eli giggled. "You can't arrest bugs."

"I bet I can. I just might need some smaller handcuffs." She said laughing.

"You're silly Livia. Daddy says I have to go to bed now. Night."

"Night buddy."

Elliot grabbed the phone. "The offer is still on the table."

Olivia smiled, then heard somebody at her door. Her cops instincts kicked in. It sounded like they were trying to break in.

Elliot heard the noise. "Olivia what's that?"

Olivia tried not to let the fear in her voice. "Uh, something fell." She slowly walked in her bedroom to grab her service revolver.

"You're a liar. Is somebody else there?"

She made it to her nightstand and placed her phone between her ear and shoulder. She clicked the safety off the gun.

"Why do you have your gun? What's going on?"

Olivia sighed. She forgot he was a cop. "Nothing babe. Just be quiet." She heard the door pop open.

"Olivia! We know you're in here."

"Olivia I'm on my way." Elliot hung up the phone.

Olivia gulped and slid her phone in her back pocket. She slowly crept to the bathroom.

"Come out wherever you are. Your boyfriend isn't here to protect you now."

Fuck. It was two different voices. The first one was Matt's, the other voice was familiar. She knew Matt was crazy, but this is too far.

Matt and Dean walked into the bedroom. Olivia had the bathroom door cracked and had an aim. From what she saw, they didn't have guns. She held her breath and thought of what to do next. She knew Elliot was on his way and probably called Fin. She had one of two options: wait until they find her or go out there. She did have the upper hand. She walked out the bathroom to see them in her underwear drawer.

"I bet she would look sexy in these." Dean inhaled her scent.

Matt grabbed them. "She does. You know how hard it was not to touch her?"

Dean smirked. "We don't have to worry about that anymore. She'll be all ours."

"Put your hands where I can see them." She pointed the gun at Matt. She could take Dean with her bare hands.

They both turned around and were shocked to see she had a gun.

"No need for..."

Dean looked at Matt. "You said her gun was in its usual spot."

"Shut the hell up! What are you two doing here?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I need my stuff."

"So you brought Dean Porter? And you break into my place?"

Matt smirked. "You broke my heart."

"Bullshit."

Dean took a step forward.

Olivia pointed the gun at him. "Do you think I'm afraid to shoot you? I hate both of you and can careless if I hurt you."

"You don't trust us? Do you think we would hurt you?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Why would I trust you two out of all fucking people? In case you forgot, neither of our relationships ended on good terms."

"I saved your life Olivia at the airport."

"After you put it in danger!" She took a deep breath. "You have ten seconds to get out before I start shooting. I would have thought two FBI agents would be smarter than this. You break into my house unarmed. Thank God I didn't continue my relationship with you guys."

"What does Elliot have that we don't?"

She smirked. "For starters, a bigger dick."

Matt frowned and charged at her.

Olivia shot him in the bicep. Dean tried to sneak attack, but she hit him upside the head with the gun. He fell to the ground. Olivia stood over him. "What is stopping me from shooting you?"

Matt found the strength and kicked Olivia causing her to fall on Dean. The gun flew under her bed. Dean flipped them over and pinned Olivia down. "You're mines now bitch. Me and you are going to have some fun." He forcefully kissed her.

Olivia tried to fight back and moved her head, but Dean wasn't budging.

He punched her. "Stop fighting." He slid his hand up her shirt.

That's when Elliot and Fin rushed in. Elliot grabbed Dean and threw him on the bed. He repeatedly punched him in the face and didn't let Dean get a hit in. "You son of a bitch!"

Fin called a bust and for back-up before he pulled Elliot off Dean. "You're not on the force anymore. He is not worth an assualt charge."

Elliot looked for Olivia who was in the corner trembling and crying. He squated in front of her. "Baby?"

Olivia leapt into his arms.

Elliot braced himself and wrapped his arms around her. "I should have came with you. I'm so sorry. Fuck this is my fault."

Olivia sobbed in his arms.

Nick came in the room. "What's going on?" He looked in the corner and saw Olivia crying and bleeding. He looked at Fin arresting Dean and Matt putting pressure on his gun wound. "The bus is on the way." He stammered out. He was in shocked to see Olivia so weak and defeated.

"I'm taking him to the station. Liv, we're going to need your statement."

Elliot shooed him away. "We'll be there soon."

Fin and Dean walked out.

Nick picked Matt up. "I knew it was a reason I didn't like you. I'll personally take you to the hospital." They walked out.

Olivia finally pushed Elliot away and stood up. She wiped her mouth and sat on the bed. "I..I...I can't believe it almost happened again."

"They've done this before? I swear to.."

"No El." She took a deep breath. She had to tell Elliot about Sealview. "It's the second time I was almost raped."

Elliot sat next to her and grabbed her hand. Elliot was almost afraid to ask. "By who?"

Olivia sighed. "Lowell Harris."

"Why didn't you tell me? What happened?"

Olivia shook her head. "I don't..."

"Liv please. I should have been there for you that time and this time." He jumped up. "I should have pushed you to tell me. I knew something was wrong. I was a bad partner and now I'm a bad boyfriend. You don't deserve me."

She got up and placed her hand on his shoulder. "No, it's not. I should have told you. I was being a bad partner. And you came here even when I told you nothing was going on. I lied to you then and now."

He didn't know how Olivia had the ability to calm him down with her touch. "Do you want to talk about it? I don't want details because I might find Harris and kill him."

Olivia slightly smiled. "Long, painful, story short, he took me in the basement and tried to rape me. When he uncuffed me I ran, but he found me..." She choked up.

Elliot didn't want to hear it, but he needed to be strong for her. Olivia didn't deserve anything she's been through. "It's okay babe. Take your time."

She took deep breaths to quiet the sobs. "He handcuffed me to the door and pushed me on my knees. He told me if I bit him, he would kill me. That's when Fin ran in."

Elliot pulled her into his arms. "I really wished you would have told me. Did you see a shrink?"

"Fin made me." She mumbled in his chest. Olivia felt his grip tighten. "He doesn't know as much as you El. I begged him not to say anything, especially to you, so don't get mad at him."

"I'm not. I'm not mad at you either."

"I love you Elliot."

"I love you too Olivia."

* * *

"So we pulled dumped their phones and got all their text messages for the last two years. You sure you want to see this?" Amanda asked.

"I would like to see why what happened tonight happened."

Amanda shrugged and passed the laptop to Olivia.

_Two years ago_

_Matt: I got her to go on the date. _

_Dean: she's too easy. _

_ After four dates. _

_Matt: gave her the necklace. Now we can track her. _

_Dean: she wouldn't give me the time of day. _

_Matt: that's because her pighead partner was around. I pulled his jacket._

_Dean: me and her would have been together if it wasn't for him. _

_Matt: but we can both have her now. Anyway we want. _

_Dean: ha! Right. I bet she's great in bed. _

_Matt: too bad I lied and said I was a devoted catholic, I probably could have gotten in her pants. _

_Dean: idiot. _

_ After the proposal _

_Matt: she's making it too easy for us. A couple more months and she's ours. _

_Dean: she said yes?_

_Matt: obviously. Oh and Stabler tried to contact her today. We need his number blocked. He's not going to ruin this. _

_Dean: way ahead of you. _

_ Day before wedding_

_Matt: my sister texted me and said Stabler showed up as the male stripper. _

_Dean: I bet it was Melinda, Casey, and Alexandra. _

_Matt: me too. Liv is too in love to leave me though. _

_Dean: she better be or we might have to go to plan B. _

_ After Olivia stormed out the wedding_

_Matt: SHE CHOSE HIM OVER ME. PLAN B IN ACTION NOW. _

_Dean: oh my god! Why didn't you fight for her. Elliot isn't going to leave her side. _

_ Tonight_

_Dean: guess who just got home...alone?_

_Matt: lol. On my way. _

Olivia slammed the laptop shut. She didn't know how to feel. She felt anger, betrayed, embrassed. "Bastards. They were going to use me as their personal sex slave."

"They both lawyered up quick, but with this there's no way they're going to win."

"I wanna talk to them." Olivia got up from Amanda's next. She walked to the interview room where Dean was at. She swung the door open.

Dean looked up and chuckled. "Nice eye."

"Baby girl, maybe you should sit this out."

"I'm good Fin. Dean let me ask you this. Are you upset that I picked my pighead partner over you and Matt? Is that why you did this? The necklace, the ring, the whole plan. I can't believe I actually liked you, you sick son of a bitch." She smirked. "Nice eye, lip, and nose. I hope you rot in hell." She stormed out. She walked into the next room. "Matt Daniel Bryan. I thought you were different. You're just like every other man I trusted."

"What? I leave you. You should be used to that. Your dad, all your boyfriends, and my personal favorite Elliot Stabler. You were so vulnerable."

Olivia gasped. "How dare you?"

"How dare me? Fuck you Olivia. Wait until I get out."

"Is that a threat? You're not going to be out for a long time. In case you didn't know, the Feds don't last too long in jail."

"I'm not scared. I'll be out and maybe Dean and I will add Lowell Harris in the mix. You remember him don't you?"

Olivia suddenly regret telling this man anything. He was using it against her and this was his plan all alone. She walked over to where he was at and punched him as hard ass he could in his mouth. "I hope you die a slow and painful death." She walked out the room and made he way to the cribs.

Fin followed closely on her trail. "Baby girl?" He walked into the cribs.

"Why me Fin?" She turned to face him with tears streaming down her face. "Why did my mom get raped? Why did she become a drunk? Why did I get stuck with the fucking miserable life? If anything can go wrong, it did. Matt's right. Every man leaves me. Hell, my own partner did. I trusted Elliot to have my back and he left. I trusted Matt and he was planning to make me his sex slave and share me with Dean." She wiped her face. "You're the only man that hasn't betrayed my trust." She was sobbing quickly.

Fin grabbed her. "Hey, if you're dad didn't do the worst thing you could do to a woman to your mom, you wouldn't be here. You're important to any and everyone. Elliot did fuck up and I still want to kill him, but if it's the same cocky, Elliot I know, he's going to try and make it up to you. As for Dean and Matt, there's not much stopping me from putting a bullet in each of them except you beat me to one."

He got a smile out of her.

"Everything you go through just makes you stronger. Do not give up now. Munch isn't why I stayed in this department for so long, and damn sure wasn't the pay."

Olivia pulled away. "You didn't stay for me."

He smiled. "I just said it wasn't Munch or the pay. I hate Elliot..."

"Thanks for staying, for me."

"Anytime. Now go home to Elliot because you know Cragen doesn't want you in this week."

"He has work. What am I going do sit at home and watch Eli all day? You know I'm a busy-body."

"You can do this thing called relaxing."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is that?" She asked with a laugh.

Fin chuckled. "Something foreign to us."

"Okay I will. I guess I gotta go home with Elliot since CSU is at my apartment."

"Exactly. Lets go."

They both walked out the cribs. Elliot is sitting at Olivia's desk with his head down. Olivia walked over to him. "Babe?"

His head shot up. He noticed that her make-up was smudged and her eye was starting to swell. "You ready?"

She nodded. "Can you take me with you please?"

He got up. "You weren't leaving my sight anytime soon."


	4. ABCs and Hula Hoops

**So, I'm hated and I know it. This update is way overdue. This story is hard to write for because I have no idea where it's going. Please leave reviews. Love you guys. **

* * *

"Isn't Kathy still at your apartment?" Olivia asked nervously.

"No. She left this morning to stay with Mo to help her out. I dropped Eli off over there."

"Oh." Olivia started playing with the bottom of her shirt. "I didn't mean to mess up you guys time together."

"Baby he was sleep. I'll have him again tomorrow. It wasn't your fault." He looked over at her. "None of this was your fault."

"It is. I should have just stayed with you. I had a gun, they didn't. I was so stupid."

Elliot pulled over to the side of the road. He turned off the car and faced Olivia. "What do you always tell the victims?"

She sighed. "It's not your fault. All that matters is that you survived."

"You wanna listen to your own advice?" He grabbed her hand.

"I didn't survive because I fought back!" She lowered her voice. "It's because you care about me. If you and Fin didn't come when you guys did..." Her eyes started to water.

"Olivia..."

"I just want things to go fucking right for once in my life. Nothing goes right. Anything that makes me happy gets snatched away from me."

"Baby that's not true."

She put her hand up. "Don't. I always wanted to be a good mother and I got Calvin. I shouldn't have gotten attached, but I did." She wiped her tears. "Elliot we were best fucking friends and you left me! That's not even half the bullshit I've been through."

Elliot sat back in his seat. Olivia was pushed over the edge and her emotions were everywhere. Every problem she pushed down was coming up and she couldn't stop it.

"I trusted you. You knew everything about me. You knew the problem I had with letting people in! I trusted you to have my back.." Her voice cracked. "I trusted you with my heart." She was sobbing now. "You broke it like everybody else!" She started punching him in the arm and chest. "I hate you! I hate you!" She repeated over and over as she hit him.

Elliot had unshed tears in his eyes. He didn't know she was this hurt, this broken. Elliot thought him leaving without saying anything would make it easier for her. It didn't. It made the situation worse.

Olivia cries got louder and her hits soften. "I trusted you..." She mumbled.

Elliot unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over the center console wrapping Olivia in his arms. "I will never ever forgive myself for what I did to you. I thought me not talking to you would cause more good than harm."

"Why? Why would you even think that? I didn't have a family to go home to Elliot. You and the job was all I had and after you left I felt like the job didn't matter. Of course I wanted to help the victims, I still do. Waking up and working with you made the job a little more enjoyable."

"Olivia this job is your life and that's my line."

She pushed away from him. "No it's not. Even when you and Kathy were fighting you still had your kids. Everytime I went home the place was empty. On Christmas you had your kids to wake you up, I didn't. I wanted to be that parent that went to PTA meetings. God Elliot, your mom is still alive." She sighed. "I envied Kathy for the longest."

"Why?"

"She had you! She had everything I wanted, beautiful kids, a wonderful husband. She had somebody to hold her when she went to sleep. I wanted that. I wanted to come home to my husband and kids after a fucked up case so I could forget the day. Instead I sit on my couch with a beer and dwell on it. So don't expect me to believe you when you say the job and I was the only things you had, because I didn't believe you then and I won't believe you now."

"Olivia you had me." He said softly.

"As a partner Elliot!" She was getting frustrated that he was getting the picture. "I wanted more. I wanted so much more, but I couldn't compete with your wife and the mother of your kids."

He sighed. "You wanted us to stay together. Why didn't you say something?"

"You honestly think I could have lived with the fact that I ended your marriage? I wanted you guys together the same reason you stayed, for the kids."

He grabbed her hand. "You always put other people's happiness over yours. Worry about Olivia sometimes."

"I did and you know what fucking happen? I almost married a fucking psycho. I settled for anything to get a family because the man that I was in love with left me." She pulled away from him and got as close to the door as she could. "Can we go now?"

He sighed. "I'm really sorry Liv." He put on his seatbelt and turned on the car. They drove off in an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

They got to Elliot's apartment and Olivia was still ignoring Elliot. She didn't mean to blow up like that, but she was tired of holding everything in.

"I'll take the couch." Elliot said closing the door. "You can get a t-shirt out the bottom drawer."

"Thanks." Olivia walked down the hall to the bedroom. She walked into Elliot's room and was surprised to see it was clean. She walked to the bathroom and looked at her eye. It was starting to bruise and her crying didn't help the swelling. She walked back into the room and over to the dresser. She opened the bottom drawer and grabbed a t-shirt.

Elliot knocked on the door. "Liv?"

"Come in."

Elliot walked in with a beer. "You want this or water?"

She smiled a little. "Thanks." She grabbed it out his hand. "You know you don't have to take the couch? I'm not mad at you."

"Liv you scared me. I really didn't mean to piss you off."

She sighed. "I was just tired of holding my tongue with people. I didn't mean to blow up at you. Elliot, you were just trying to help me."

"I hurt you Olivia. I've been hurting you for years. You were inlove with me and wanted everything I had and I constantly threw that in your face."

"It's not your fault El.." She whispered. "I should have said something."

"You're not that type of woman Olivia and that's why I love you."

"Sleep with me tonight?" Olivia asked innocently.

He smiled. "Of course baby. I love you." He hugged her. "I love you so much." He pulled away and kissed her forehead. "We gotta do something about your eye."

"I'm fine."

"Liar. Lay down while I get some ice."

"No."

He smirked. "Then I'll take you to the hospital. You choose."

Olivia groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine." She started taking her clothes off.

Elliot couldn't help but stare and he made it obvious. To him it felt like he was getting a striptease. "Liv.."

"Elliot stop." She slid the shirt over her head. It slouched off her shoulder and came just above her knees.

To Elliot it was the sexiest thing in the world. "Um..I have work tomorrow and I can't call off."

Olivia downed half the beer and placed it back on the dresser. "That's fine. I'll probably go back home and clean up the mess CSU made."

Elliot was a little heartbroken that she was just staying with him because CSU was at her apartment. "I'll go get the ice." He said dryly and hurried out the room.

Olivia nodded and got in the bed. That's when she noticed the pictures of the two of them on the wall. The first picture was when they first became partners. You can see the how much they didn't want to take the picture, but Cragen insisted. It was six pictures lined up next to each other, and they got closer and seemed happier in each one.

Elliot walked in the room with a bag of peas. "This works better." He walked over to the bed and laid it on her eye.

"El, I'm not injuried."

"Yes you are and you're my girlfriend, so I'm taking care of you."

Olivia felt the red creep up on her cheeks. She longed to hear Elliot call her his girlfriend. "I'm not winning this huh?"

He smiled. "Nope." He walked to the other side of the bed. He started taking off his clothes.

Olivia whistled then laughed.

"You know I never finished my striptease Friday."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "That's because you went beyond a striptease."

He got in the bed. "You liked it though."

"If you call vomiting liking it, then I loved it."

He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her breasts. "Olivia, I heard you moan, and God was it sexy. It was so hard not to take you right there."

"That wasn't the only thing that was hard." She smirked.

Elliot smiled. "Sue me for being attracted to the most beautiful woman in the world. I love you so much baby."

Olivia was blushing and could get used to being treated like this. Of course Matt gave her compliments, but hearing the compliments from Elliot's mouth gave it so much more meaning. "I love you."

**XXXXXXX**

The next morning Olivia woke up in bed alone. She knew the night before that Elliot couldn't take off, but she was still sad to not find him there. She hated the thought of being alone after last night. Now that she was alone, she had more time to think about her attack. She knew it could have been prevented if she was thinking straight. She trusted Matt and he had a plan to hurt her from the very beginning. She grew nauseous just thinking about what if she said 'I do' to Matt. She wouldn't be sitting in Elliot's apartment or even have alone time. She was going to be somebody's sex slave and she threw the covers off her and ran into the bathroom and emptied her stomach. The simple thoughts made her sick. After she was finished, she flushed the toliet and leaned against the wall. She started crying in her hands and couldn't stop.

She sat in this position for ten minutes before she finally got up. She stretched then went over to the sink. She splashed her face with with warm water. Her eye isn't swollen, but it's bruise. She has bags under her eyes from her tossing and turning all night. She sighed and walked back into the bedroom. She didn't want to be alone and needed a happy distraction. She needed to stop at home first.

Olivia knew exactly where to go.

* * *

Olivia knocked on the door of an apartment. She prayed the make-up covered up her eye well enough. She didn't feel like going down memory lane, then again she could just lie and say it happened on the job.

The door opened and revealed Eli. "Livia!"

Olivia smiled. "Hey buddy." She walked into the apartment and closed the door behind her. "Where's Mo?"

"In her room." He pointed down the hallway.

"I'm going to go talk to Mo, then we can play."

"Okay." He said cheerfully.

Olivia walked down the hallway and into the bedroom. She found Maureen sitting on the bed crying. "Mo?"

Maureen looked up. "Oh hey Liv." She wiped her face. "I didn't think you would get here so early."

Olivia sat next to her. "Don't worry about it. Are you okay?"

She sniffed. "It's Kyle's birthday."

Olivia put two and two together and realized she was talking about Laurie Ann's dad. "Oh sweetie. Come here." She brought her in her arms. Olivia suddenly forgot about last night.

"These have been the hardest seven months of my life. I miss him so much."

"I can't imagine what you're going through, but I will be here for you."

"Thanks." She muffled into Olivia's shoulder. "The worst part is that he didn't even want to join the military. He did it to make his dad proud." Maureen pulled away. "He was so excited that I was pregnant. He painted the nursery and built the crib." She forced a smile. "He did this all in one day."

Olivia, who had tears in her eyes, chuckled a little. "Sounds like something your dad would do."

Maureen played with the bottom of her shirt. "That's why I married him. I know dad was always working, but he was a great dad. He tried his best to be a great husband also. He could have cheated on mom with you, but he didn't. Kyle treated me like a queen." Her tears came hard again. "He won't be able to treat Laurie like a princess." She sobbed. "That hurts the most. She's going to have to grow up without a dad."

Olivia grabbed her hand. "But at least she will know her dad died a hero. Her mom is awesome and has a great support system. Nobody can ever fill the void of not having your father around, but not all of us turn out bad."

Maureen smiled. "Thanks." She was grateful to have somebody there to listen to her.

They both heard Laurie Ann crying through the baby monitor.

Maureen was about to jump up when Olivia stopped her. "I got her and Eli. You should relax."

"Liv.." Maureen argued.

"Nope. I don't want to hear it." Olivia walked out the room and into the nursery.

Laurie Ann was sitting up crying.

Olivia walked over to the crib an picked her. "Hey Bubba." She started to rub soothing circles in her back. Olivia started rocking back and forth.

"She needs her diaper changed." Maureen said through the speaker.

"Thanks Mo." Olivia walked over to the changing table. "Are you a stinky baby?" She started to take her clothes off and was hit with a whiff of what was in the diaper. "You are a stinky baby." She said chuckling.

A grin spread across Bubba's face as she grabbed her feet.

"I'm going to apologize now. It's been awhile since I changed a diaper, so you're going to have to bear with me." Olivia removed the diaper. "What is your mother feeding you?"

Laurie giggled and covered her face with her hands.

Olivia chuckled. "You wanna okay peek-a-boo?" She put on a fresh diaper. "We gotta get you clean first." She put back on the onesie and picked her up. "All better."

Laurie Ann grabbed Olivia's necklace and started to play with it.

Olivia walked out the room and into the living room where Eli was sitting on the floor watching TV. "Are you hungry Bubba?"

"I'm hungry Livia." Eli said without looking away from the TV.

"When I make her bottle, I'll make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"Okay."

Olivia walked into the kitchen. "Now lets find you some milk." She looked down at the baby that was focused on her necklace. Olivia opened the refridgerator and found a bottle of milk. She ran it under hot water for a minute before she gave it to Laurie. "Eli, do you wanna help make your sandwich?"

He shook his head. "I wanna feed Bubba."

Olivia smiled and walked into the living room. "Alright. You gotta sit on the couch though."

"Okay!" He jumped up and sat on the couch.

Olivia put Bubba in his hands. "When she finishes, tell me so I can burp her."

"Okay." He held the bottle and looked up at Olivia. "Is bubba my little sister?"

"No sweetie. She's your niece and you're her uncle."

"I wanna be a big brother. Can you get me a little brother or sister?"

Olivia chuckled while she walked back into the kitchen. "That's something you have to ask your dad buddy."

"Will he get me one?" Eli asked innocently not knowing where babies came from.

Olivia thought it was so adorable. "If you're a good boy."

* * *

Elliot walked in his apartment with Eli after work. He thought Olivia was at her apartment, so he stopped over there at first. He was about to leave when something caught his eye. When he read it, he didn't know rather to be pissed, happy, or feel betrayed.

Olivia poked her head out the doorway of the kitchen and smiled.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite boys." She dried her hands on a towel and walked over to them. She gave Eli a kiss on the cheek and then gave Elliot a peck on the lips. She noticed the look on his face. "Bad day at work?"

He walked around her. "Something like that." He walked down the hall into the bedroom.

Olivia was confused, but figured she would let him calm down. "Do you like chicken nuggets and Mac n' cheese?"

Eli smiled. "Yup! It's my favorite!"

Olivia grinned. "Good." She started to make his plate when Elliot walked into the living room. "Babe, do you want me to fix your plate?"

"No."

Eli walked over to Elliot. "What's wrong daddy?"

"Just tired. Go eat."

"Can you get me a baby brother or sister first?"

Elliot snapped his head towards Eli and Olivia struggled to surpress a laugh. "You just can't buy them Eli. Where'd you get this idea from?"

"Livia told me to ask you. I wanna be a big brother."

Elliot ruffled Eli's blonde curls. "Liv has to help me make you a big brother."

Eli sighed and face palmed himself. "I'm so confused." He walked into the kitchen and grabbed his plate from Olivia. "Thank you." He went and sat at the table.

Olivia grabbed a beer, walked into the living room and sat next to Elliot. "Where do you work?"

Elliot took the beer from her. He popped it open. "Police academy." He took a swig. "I do physical training."

"That's great! Do you need a massage or something?"

"Nah. I need the truth." He looked her directly in the eyes. "I want you to be completely honest with me. Is there something you're hiding from me or anybody else? Specifically me."

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't know what

Elliot was getting at, but she knows she doesn't like it. "No."

He stood up. "You can leave now."

She crossed her arms and jumped up. "What is your problem Elliot?"

"Livia, can I get more nuggets?"

"Go head lovey." She said in a calm voice.

"Follow me." Elliot said as he walked into the bedroom. He waited for Olivia to walk in before he slammed the door. "You're lying to me!" He snapped. "You've been lying to me."

"Do not yell at me. What the hell are you talking about?"

"For six years, you've been lying to me, and you just lied to me in there. I'm going to give you _one_ more chance to tell the truth. Are you hiding _anything_ from me?"

"What are you accusing me of? You're my bestfriend! I tell you everything for fucksake."

Elliot raised an eyebrow. " Everything? Really?" He took a deep breath and rubbed his knuckles against his jaw. He was now irriatated and way beyond caring about feelings. "I'm done. I can't be with someone that can't tell me the truth!"

Olivia started tearing up. "What? Elliot, I don't even know what you're fucking talking about! You're not about to do this to me. Not after what I been through these last couple of days."

"When were you going to tell me you had a daughter?"

Her eyes widen and she gasped. Only four other people knew about that outside the adoptive family. "I..I."

"You were never going to tell me?"

She plopped down on the bed. "It never came up. If you would have asked..."

"I didn't know you were pregnant, Olivia. You couldn't even tell me that."

"It all happened so fast."

"You had nine months!"

"No. I had seven. She was premature. Five of those months, we weren't even talking."

Elliot squinted his eyes. "What?"

"I found out I was pregnant after the Gitano case. I needed to be away from you, then I took a test a week later. I was already ten weeks. Between me going to computer crimes and going to Oregon, it was never a good time."

"Who's the father?"

Olivia gulped. This was the hardest part. "Elliot, please don't judge me."

"You don't know him?" He asked angrily.

"I do! He just doesn't have the best morals." She trailed off at the end. She took a deep breath. "It was a one night stand and I was drunk. You and I were fighting and he was there to listen. I know you hate his guts, but he really wanted to be a father and try to have things work."

"Who!" He yelled.

"Trevor. Trevor Langan." She mumbled.

"Oh hell!" Elliot threw his hands up in defeat.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but it's something I don't want to talk about. I kept her for a few weeks while I waited for Dani to leave." Silent tears were streaming down her face. "Those were the best three weeks of my life. I would do anything to go back then. I loved every bit of motherhood, including the restless nights. Trevor came and helped everyday after work and I thought maybe this could work, until he proposed to me. I didn't want a relationship with him, so he stopped talking to me. Captain called me and told me I had a job again, and I couldn't juggle the job and being a mom."

"Olivia..."

She put her hand up. "Let me finish. It was the hardest decision of my life. You're probably wondering why I did what I did when all I ever wanted to be in life was a mom."

He nodded.

"I wasn't ready. I couldn't give her the life she deserved. I wasn't ready to worry about somebody else. I wasn't ready to face the fact that I got knocked up by a defense attorney, and I damn sure wasn't ready to receive the heat from my catholic partner. That's why I kept it a secret. The only people that know are Captain, Casey, Fin, and Trevor of course."

"You thought I would fucking judge you?" Elliot was overwhelmed with emotions. He didn't know if he should hug her or storm out. Trevor? Out of all fucking people to get knocked up by.

"What the hell are you doing now?"

Elliot sighed. He was judging her. He couldn't imagine how she felt. He remembered that year. It was the worst year of their partnership. He didn't really blame her for not telling him. He should have been there for her. "I'm sorry."

"I can't deal with you right now." She stood up. "I'll just go." She starting walking out the door, but Elliot grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss. She hated how he had that power over her. One simple touch was all it took.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. He wiped her tears then cupped her face. "I'm so sorry. I love you and I was too quick to judge. I shouldn't have blew up on you when I didn't know the whole story."

"You were ready to leave me." She whispered. "I can't be with you if you have one foot out the door."

"I'm in this 110 percent. I was just angry and being an asshole."

"I..I can't Elliot."

He stepped back. "You don't trust me?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow and out her hands on her hips. "Are you shitting me? No, not at this moment."

"Uh, okay. I guess I deserve that."

"You guess?" She nearly yelled. "You've broken so many promises to me over the years. You said so many outta lines to me..."

"Like what?"

She rolled her eyes. "My personal favorite is how many times you told me I wouldn't understand because I wasn't a parent." She spat. "Well I am and I was! It took everything out of me not to hit you in your face everytime you said that."

Elliot winced at thinking about getting hit by Olivia. "I didn't know and it isn't my fault."

"Of course not, Elliot. Nothing is ever your fault. It wasn't your fault that I cried for three months straight after you left. No, couldn't have been your fault."

"I didn't say that. Stop putting words in my mouth."

"I'm leaving. I'm going to go home, drink, and watch home videos of my daughter. Goodbye Elliot." She walked out the room.

"Livia, you're leaving?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later little guy." She kissed his cheek.

Eli grabbed her wrist. "Don't go. I want you to read me a bedtime story."

Olivia sighed. "Hey, you can come over tomorrow if your dad says it's okay."

He pouted. "Please?"

"Olivia has to go. I'll drop you off over there tomorrow okay."

"Okay daddy!" He hugged Olivia. "Bye Livia. I'll miss you."

Olivia hugged him back. "I'll miss you too." She stood up. "Bye Elliot." She started walking towards the door.

Elliot was on her heels.

She turned around. "I think I jumped into this too fast. I love you, but I need to work on myself first."

"I love you too." He kissed her and she didn't stop him. Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled away. "Take your time."

* * *

Olivia was sitting on the couch with a beer in her hand, watching vidoes of Lindsey.

"Say hi to your mommy."

Lindsey looked in the camera and smiled. "Hi mommy! I lost my tooth yesterday." She opened her mouth and pointed to the gap. "See?"

Olivia was crying but had a smile on her face. She knew if she kept her, Lindsey smiled wouldn't be that wide. She cared too much about the job at the time. Now she was ready.

Lindsey was singing her alphabet while hula-hooping.

Olivia was laughing now. Besides having Trevor's eyes, Lindsey was all Olivia. Her sixth birthday was coming up, and Olivia never missed a birthday, but she wanted this year to be different. The parents always told her getting custody back was a phone call away.

Olivia grabbed her phone, she had a phone call to make.


	5. Momma Liv and Daddy El

**Thanks for the reviews, I love them! **

* * *

The next morning, Olivia woke up to knocking. She forgot she agreed to watch Eli. She was up all night looking at pictures, movies, drawings, and reading letters. She fell asleep on the couch. The TV was still on, replaying the video she fell asleep watching. She turned off the TV and dragged her feet to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Elliot carrying a sleeping Eli and a bookbag on his shoulder. She swung the door open.

"Hey." Elliot whispered. He noticed she was still wearing the clothes she had on yesterday, except she had to take on her bra because he could see her nipples as clear as day.

Olivia moved over to let him in. "You can lay him down in the guest room." She closed the door after he walked in.

Elliot nodded and walked down the hallway.

Olivia sat back down on the couch and started to gather the pictures on the table.

Elliot came into the living room and say next to her. He handed her an envelope. "This is how I found out. I saw the to mommy on it..."

Olivia snatched the letter. "You committed a felony." She looked down at the envelope and on the front said To: Mommy, From: Lindsey. She opened it and pulled out pictures and drawings.

Elliot looked at the pictures and smiled. "She's beautiful."

"Thanks." She opened the typed letter.

"She can use the computer? She needs to teach Eli."

Olivia smiled. "No. The parents types what she says." She began to read the letter.

_Hi mommy! I got you and daddy's letters. I wanna see you more too. I turn six soon! I'm excited. Grammie and Pop said I should ask you for a bike, so I'm asking. Please with a cherry on top. I want it to be pink with glitter and ribbons. I really want it. I love you and Grammie said you're coming for my birthday, so I can't wait to see you. Bye. _

_Jill and Richard_

_Hey, Olivia. We gave her the necklace and she loves it. If you can't get the bike, we understand. Also, the court date is coming up. We have no objections if you want her this year. Talk to you soon. _

_P.S. We're thinking about moving closer if you don't get custody this year. We want her to know you as much as possible. _

Olivia looked at Elliot with tears in her eyes. He knew he was reading over her shoulder. "I called last night..." She choked out.

Elliot placed his hand on her thigh. "Tell me about her."

She fell into him. "She's so beautiful and smart. I see so much of me in her. The last time I went to see her, she kept rambling off all the stuff she learned in school." She smiled. "It had to be the cutest thing in the world."

Elliot put his arms around her and rested his chin atop her head. "She sounds perfect, like her mom."

"No, she's better than me. She was raised by people that love her."

"You do love her."

"Of course I do!"

"I'm sorry. So what court date are they talking about?"

"Every year, we go to court for parental rights. I either tell them they can keep her another year, or this is the year I get her. Well, this is the year. It's a few weeks away, though and I have nothing ready. I want her."

He pulled away. "I'll help. I have five kids, I know this kind of stuff."

"I can't ask you to do that, Elliot. Trevor and I need to figure this out."

"Liv, I want too. I love you and I love that twinkle in your eye when you talk about Lindsey. Just imagine her and Eli running around the house."

Olivia starting smiling. "That would be nice."

"Let's make it happen." He grinned.

Olivia was surprised at his behavior. Last night they were arguing, and now he was ready to help her with everything. "I'm sorry."

Elliot looked into her eyes and saw everything she was apologizing for. "Last night, I couldn't think of one reason why you would keep this from your partner. I thought we could tell each other everything. After you left, everything you said hit me. I would have judged you because I did it last night. I understand why you did what you did. I may not agree, but I understand."

"I love you so much for this. I should have told you..."

Elliot softly kissed her on the lips. "That's the past. Right now, we need to focus on our future with two kids."

"I just, you had every right to be pissed at me. I just felt ashamed to have gotten knocked up by a defense attorney while drunk."

"Am I pissed that Trevor got to have you before me? Hell yes. I can't be pissed that you didn't tell me. We barely talked and that was the worst year of our partnership. Anytime afterwards would have been nice, but I understand."

She chuckled. "I love that you're jealous. It never was the right time. I felt if nobody knew, she would be safe."

"Stop explaining yourself to me. I get it."

"Okay. Don't you have to go to work?"

"I took off. I need to spend time with you."

She smiled. "Well, I'm actually going back to sleep." She got up.

"I'll hold you." He followed her to her bedroom.

Olivia got in the bed and Elliot laid next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her into his chest.

"I love you, baby."

Olivia looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but love and affection. "I love you too." She kissed him passionately.

He returned the passion as he grabbed her hair and brought her closer.

Olivia brushed her tongue along Elliot's bottom lip and he opened his mouth deeping the kiss. She bucked her hips into him and could feel how hard he was against her leg.

Elliot grunted against her lips and flipped her on her back, never breaking the kiss. He slid a hand up her shirt, and that's when she pulled away.

"I wanted to go back to sleep." She said with a smile on her face.

Elliot chuckled and rolled off of her. "Sorry." He grabbed her again.

"I love you."

"I love you more." He kissed her forehead.

* * *

Olivia was awaken by the sound of laughter. She looked to the right of her and didn't see Elliot. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost noon. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She didn't realize she was that tired. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She looked at herself, and realized for the second day in a row, she looked like shit. She still had on her clothes from yesterday, and her high, messy bun, was now a low, matted mess.

Eli and Elliot were in the living room playing with cars.

"Daddy, is Livia up?"

"I don't know champ. Go check."

"Okay!" Eli jumped up and ran to Olivia's bedroom. He knocked on the door before he let himself in. "Livia?"

"In here, Eli."

He walked into the bathroom. "Yay! You're up. Can we play now? Daddy boring to play with."

Olivia chuckled. "Sure. Let me just shower first, then I'm all yours."

"Can I sleepover too?"

"Ask daddy. If it's fine with him, then of course."

"Yes!" He gave her a hug. "I love you."

Olivia was taken back by the comment. Of course she loved him. She probably loved him the most out of the Stabler clan. She hugged him back. "I love you too."

Elliot stood in the doorway and witnessed the embrace. He couldn't help but smile. "Brunch anyone?"

Olivia looked at Elliot. "I'm starving."

"Eli, let Liv shower, and you can help me cook."

Olivia chuckled. "Oh, you think there's food here? I haven't changed Stabler."

Elliot grinned. "You don't change. Eli, go put your shoes on so we can go get food to cook."

The little boy nodded and ran out the room.

Elliot approached Olivia like he was a predator and she was his prey. He started to lick his lips.

Olivia felt herself getting turned on. She loved that Elliot still found her attractive at her worst. "El.."

He was in her face. "You're so fucking beautiful." He lifted her on the counter. "We haven't done anything in a while." He whispered in her ear. He grabbed her hand and put it on his crotch. "I have a problem."

Olivia smirked at the fact that she could get him hard so quick. "It's been two days." She tighten her grip.

He grunted. "Your body is a drug and I'm having withdrawals." He slid his hands up her shirt and cupped her breasts.

"Feed me food and maybe we can talk."

He immediately attacked her neck with kisses. He sucked on her pulse spot.

Olivia threw her head back exposing her neck even more. "El..stop."

"Why?" He whispered in her ear.

His voice sent shivers down her spine. "Eli is looking."

Elliot turned around to see Eli staring at them with his arms crossed.

"You guys are nasty."

Olivia smiled. "That's your dad."

"Liv started it. I tried to stop her."

"Can we just go? I'm hungry."

Olivia chuckled. "I wonder were he gets that from."

Elliot turned around to face Olivia. He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll be back." He walked out the bathroom.

"Bye Livia." Eli waved before he ran after Elliot.

Olivia heard the door closed and jumped off the counter. She debated on taking a shower or a bath. She shrugged and figured a shower would be faster.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I never knew you could cook." Olivia said as she pushed her empty plate away.

"Liv, breakfast food isn't rocket science. Wait until I cook my spaghetti..."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You're cooking breakfast and dinner? What did you do? Or what do you want?"

He smiled. "I didn't do anything, but I wouldn't mind having a piece of a certain detective."

"Can you not make advances at me while your son is in the room?"

"Can you not look attractive for once?" He shot back.

Olivia blushed. "Touché Stabler."

"What are you guys talking about?" Eli asked.

Before Olivia could reply, her phone rings. "Benson."

"Hi, mommy!"

Olivia gasped and her eyes immediately filled up with tears. "Hey, baby. I miss you."

Elliot glanced at her angrily. Who the hell was she calling baby?

"Granny and Papa said I'm going to live with you."

Olivia smiled, not noticing the death stare she was getting from Elliot. "I'm trying my hardest to get you here. Do you want to live with me?"

"Yes!"

"Then we'll make sure that happens, okay?"

"I'm happy now."

Olivia smiled. "I am too. I can't wait to see you again."

"Me either. I'm having a princess party. It's going to be pink and sparkly and ima have a crown."

Olivia smiled. "Well if you're a princess, I'm the queen."

Elliot relaxed and smiled. She had to be talking to Lindsey.

"Queen mommy!" Lindsey squealed.

Olivia laughed. "I love you so much, baby girl."

"I love you too, mommy."

"I'll see you this weekend. Is okay if I bring some friends?"

"Are they girlsl?"

"No. They're both boys."

"Boys have cooties, mommy."

Olivia chuckled and shook her head. "These boys don't have cooties. You'll love them."

"Okay, mommy. I gotta go. I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye, sweetheart." Olivia hung up the phone and sighed. "That was Lindsey."

"Who's Lindsey?" Eli asked.

"She's my daughter. She's a year older than you."

"Great. I'm still the baby." Eli looked at Elliot. "I'm tired of being the baby, daddy. I want a little brother or sister."

Elliot chuckled. "Like I told you last night, Livia has to help too."

Eli looked at Olivia. "What are you guys waiting on? Make a baby."

Both Olivia and Elliot burst into laughter. It was so adorable that Eli was telling them to make a baby, and he didn't even know how babies were made.

"We can try, Eli."

"Do I need to help?" He asked innocently.

"No. You just keep being a good boy. Who knows? This time next year, you could have a little sister or brother."

Elliot eyebrow raised. "Are you...?"

"Probably not, Elliot. It only happened once and it was two days ago. How would I already know?"

"It wasn't once. It happened all night." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Well I'm not 30. It's not that easy to get me knocked up."

"So guys, where do babies come from?"

Olivia chuckled and got up. "That's all you, Elliot."

He groaned. "Well, when a man and woman love each other, they kiss alot."

"Like you and Livia?"

Elliot nodded. "Yes."

"So babies come from kissing?"

"Let's go with that." Elliot said awkwardly.

"But you kiss my forehead all the time." Eli's eyes widen. "Am I going to have a baby?"

Olivia laughed harder as she walked into her bedroom. She reached for the phone book in her nightstand. She flipped through the pages until she found the number she was looking for.

While it rang, she played with her split ends.

"Trevor Langan."

"Hey, it's Olivia."

He smirked. "What can I do for my favorite detective?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's about Lindsey."

He grew silent. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. I actually just got off the phone with her."

"Oh, then what's the problem?"

"I want her back."

"You should have never gave her away in the first place. You think you can handle it with your hours?"

"Really? Are you going to throw that in my face all the time? I can handle being a mom, Trevor."

He sighed. "I don't feel like arguing. When's the trial?"

"Next week."

"I'll be there."

"That's all I ask. Joint custody, right?"

"Yeah. Are you going to make me pay child support?"

Olivia didn't know how to reply to that. She never thought of it. "Probably not. I've never thought of it. As long as you stay present, then no."

"You don't have to worry about that. Are you married to the Matt guy? I don't really like him."

"Uh, no. We broke it off. I'm dating Elliot."

Trevor smirked. "I knew you two were meant for each other."

"Yeah, are you dating?"

"She didn't tell you? Alex and I have been dating for a year."

"Is that why...?

"Yes. If she's prosecuting a case, I'm no where near it and vice versa. Hey, I gotta go. I'll see you this weekend."

"Bye." She hung up.

* * *

Elliot pulled up to a ranch-styled house. "You ready, babe?"

Olivia had been nervous the whole ride up. This was the last time she would have to ride up here. Soon, Lindsey will be hers. "Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"What if she doesn't like you or Eli? What am I going to do then?"

"Stop being a worrywart. Everything will be okay." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "If she's like the rest of the world, she won't be able to resist the Stabler charm." He smirked.

She sighed. "Maybe you're right." She got out the car and straighten out her sky blue, halter maxi dress.

The trio walked up to the door and Olivia knocked.

The door opened to reveal a seven year version of Olivia with a crown. "Mommy!" Lindsey screamed.

Olivia picked up her and hugged her tightly. "Hey, baby."

Elliot had the biggest grin on his face. Seeing Olivia interact with her own flesh and blood warmed his heart.

"Lindsey, this is Elliot and Eli."

"Hi, Eli. Hi, Elliot." She waved.

"Hello, beautiful." Elliot kissed her forehead.

"¡Hola, Lindsey!"

Jill appeared in the doorway. "Olivia! Come on in. It's so nice to see you." Jill looked at Elliot and Eli. "Who are these two handsome boys?"

"This is Elliot, my boyfriend and his son, Eli."

Jill smiled. "Oh, joy! The more the merrier."

They all walked in the house.

"Refreshments are out back, boys."

"C'mon on, Eli." Elliot grabbed his hand and they walked out back.

Olivia followed Jill into the living room with Lindsey on her hip.

"So, I got all the paperwork here."

Olivia took a seat on the couch. "Jill, you and Richard have been beyond amazing these six years. I can never repay you guys."

"Oh sweetheart, Lindsey was all the payback we needed. You have such a beautiful daughter."

"I just gave birth to her. You guys did the rest. That's why even after I take her, I want you in her life."

Jill smiled. "You're the only parent that has done that. Richard and I have raised a total of 23 kids, and we have no idea how they're doing now. We would be honored."

"It's the least I can do."

"Mommy, I can't wait to go home with you. Am I going to have my own room?"

Olivia grinned. "Yes, little one. We're going to move in a bigger house so you can paint it whatever color you want."

"Yay!"

Olivia kissed the top of her head. "Is there anything I need to know? Like her favorite tv shows.."

Jill chuckled. "Trust me, she'll tell you. She's a adult trapped in a six year old body. Very argumentative."

"Most be from her dad." Olivia chuckled.

"Objection!" Trevor said laughing as he walked into the room.

Lindsey gasped and jumped off Olivia's lap. "Daddy!"

Trevor picked her up and smiled. "Hey, dumpling." He kissed her forehead. "I have someone for you to meet." He gestured for Alex to come in. "This is my girlfriend, Alex. Alex, this is Lindsey."

"Hi, Alex!"

"Hey, sweetie. You look just like your mom." Alex looked at Olivia. "Hey, Liv."

"Dating my baby's father?" Olivia chuckled. "I haven't seen you in forever." She said as they hugged.

Jill was in the background smiling. She had been hesitant to give some of her kids back to their parents, but there was no doubt in her mind that Lindsey wouldn't be going to a loving home. "Now that everybody is here, we can party!"

They all made their way out back.

Lindsey jumped out of Trevor's arms and went to play with the rest of the kids.

"Thanks, Liv." Trevor leaned over and whispered to Olivia.

She looked at him with a raised brow. "For?"

"Lindsey and wanting her back."

"You could have easily fought me."

"I couldn't. Truth be told, I wasn't ready for her either. We were both too focused on our careers."

"I truly think neither one of us wanted to face reality. I love Lindsey, but the way she got here..."

"We both wanted it to happen. I just wish we weren't drunk or in love with other people."

Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes. "You and Alex have the longest on and off relationship ever."

"And you and Stabler have the most complicated relationship ever."

"Touché, Langan."

He smiled. "Remember the night you went into labor?"

"How could I forget? I was an emotional wreck."

_June 27th, 2006 5:45pm_

_"How are you feeling?" Trevor asked as he rubbed Olivia's back. _

_"Like crap." She groaned. She was laying on her side rubbing her stomach. "Should I be having contractions this early?"_

_"It may be Braxton Hicks."_

_"This early? I just made seven months."_

_"You also just came back from an undercover op today. She may just be active right now."_

_Another contraction hit Olivia and she winced in pain. She squeezed Trevor's hand and closed her eyes. The pain lasted for about two minutes. _

_"Your contractions are 25 minutes apart."_

_"I'm scared." Olivia whispered. "What if she's born premature? I haven't been taking it as easy as I could have."_

_"I'm here with you every step of the way. You can't change the past. Right now, you need to relax. Babies can feel when you're under stress."_

"I was in so much pain. She was little, but it still hurt like hell."

_June 28th , 2006. 3:34 am_

_Olivia woke up to a sharp pain in her back followed by a gush of water between her legs. "Trev..." She whimpered. She started shaking him. "Wake up!"_

_Trevor woke up and started rubbing his eyes. "What?" He mumbled. _

_"My water just broke." She gripped his shoulder as another wave of pain came over her. _

_Trevor immediately jumped out the bed. "Okay, stay calm."_

_"I think I'm pretty calm for someone going through labor for the first time!"_

"You were such an ass to me that night. Remember when you had to start pushing? I seriously thought you were going to kill me."

She laughed. "I wasn't that bad."

"_Olivia, we need you to push." The nurse instructed. _

_"What the hell do you think I've been doing?" She huffed out. _

_"Babe, calm down." Trevor wiped the sweat off her forehead. _

_She whipped her head towards him. "This is all your fault! If you would have kept your dick in your pants..." She grabbed her stomach. "Ahhhh!"_

_"Okay, maybe I was a little harsh." She chuckled. "But the end result was beautiful."_

_"One more push, Olivia."_

_Olivia gripped Trevor's hand and pushed with all her might. She pushes for ten seconds and was rewarded with a piercing cry. _

_"She's here. You did it." Trevor smiled and kissed Olivia's forehead. _

_Lindsey was immediately escorted out the room. Olivia barely got a glimpse of her. _

_"Tell me she's okay." Olivia looked at Trevor worried. _

_The nurse answered for him. "Ma'am, she seems fine, we're just running test because she's premature."_

"Remember when we brought her home?"

"How could I forget? I had to be 'sick' for a week.

_"Trevor, I need your help. You are her father."_

_"I know. I've been basically living here since we found out about your pregnancy. I'm exhausted."_

_"You're kidding right? You don't think I'm exhausted? I haven't showered in two days because everytime I try to put her down, she starts crying. Please, just stay for two hours."_

"I was a dick. You shouldn't have had to beg me to stay with my daughter. I apologize."

"I knew you were a dick when I slept with you." She grinned. "But after that, I had to force you to go back to work. You're a great dad, Trevor."

He smiled. "You're a better mom, Olivia."

Elliot and Alex walked over to the two.

"Done reminiscing you two?" Elliot asked as he put his arm around Olivia's waist.

"For now." Trevor replied as he mimicked Elliot's movements with Alex.

**XXXXXXXXX**

After the party, Olivia had stayed to help clean up.

"Olivia, you really didn't have to help clean up."

"Jill, it wasn't a big deal. Besides, I don't think Elliot or Eli cared." She noted.

Jill grinned. "Richard will talk that man's ear off about baseball."

Lindsey and Eli ran down the steps. "Mommy, can I go home with you for the weekend?"

"Yeah, Livia. Can she come?"

Olivia looked down at the two kids. They both had on their best pout faces and their blue eyes were hard to say no to.

"It's okay with me. She needs to get used to her new surroundings." Jill added.

"Mommy, please." Lindsey grabbed on to Olivia's leg and motioned for Eli to do the same.

Elliot and Richard walked in the living room and starting laughing.

"What do they want?"

Olivia looked at Elliot trying to hold back tears. "She wants to come home with us for the weekend."

Elliot couldn't help but smile. "I think that's a great idea."

"So I can come?"

Olivia nodded and smiled. "Of course, baby."

* * *

"El, she's never asked to come home with me."

Olivia and Elliot were in the kitchen talking, while the kids were watching TV in the living room.

"She's older now. She wants to spend time with you."

Olivia laid her head on Elliot's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you so much."

"Baby, don't thank me. I've never seen you this happy before." He smiled. "I would do anything to keep you happy."

"Do you think they'll get along? I mean they are our kids."

Elliot chuckled. "Let's see. Eli has my temper and Lindsey..?"

"Just as stubborn and argumentative as her parents." She smiled.

"Then we have nothing to worry about." He joked.

"Imagine our kid. Your eyes, my hair."

Elliot kissed her head. "Any child you had help making is perfect."

"Mom, come here."

Olivia let go of Elliot and walked into the living room. She kneeled down to her level. "What is it, sweetie?"

"What am I suppose to call Elliot?" She whispered in Olivia's ear.

Olivia smiled. "Call him whatever you want."

"Do you think he'll like me calling him daddy El?"

Olivia was shocked. Where Lindsey got the idea was beyond her. She was also glad Lindsey was starting to warm up to Elliot. "How about you ask him?"

Lindsey chewed her bottom lip nervously, something she got from Olivia. "I'm scared. I don't think he likes me."

Olivia ran her fingers through Lindsey's hair. "I think he does. He may be big, but he's not scary at all."

"Can you ask with me?"

"Sure." Olivia stood up and turned her head towards Elliot. "Babe, can you come here?"

Elliot nodded and walked into the living room. "What's up?"

"Lindsey has something to ask you."

Elliot smiled and kneeled down in front of Lindsey. "What is it, baby girl?"

"Can I call you daddy El?" She asked nervously.

Elliot looked at Olivia, then back at Lindsey and smiled. "Of course. I would love that."

"Yay!" Lindsey smiled and hugged him.

"Wait, does that mean I have to call you momma Liv now?"

Olivia picked up Eli. "You can call me whatever you want, champ."

"Momma Liv!" Eli yelled.

Olivia and Elliot chuckled.

"You're looking good, daddy El."

"You always look good, momma Liv." Elliot leaned over and kissed her.

**XXXXX**

"Its been a long day." Olivia said while straddling Elliot

"You're right, but I've never seen you this happy." He said while rubbing her back.

"I love you." She smiled.

Elliot leaned up and kissed her. "I love you more than you'll ever know."

"Since you know about Lindsey and I'm getting her, and Kathy has already decided to move back up here..."

"We're going to need a bigger place."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Matt and I had already made an offer on a house and I wanted to see where your head was at."

Elliot sighed and sat up a little. "I don't know how I feel about moving into a place that was originally for you and your ex."

"Understandable. I just know we need a bigger place soon and Eli really wants another Stabler crawling around here." She rambled.

Elliot chuckled. Whenever Olivia had a lot on her mind, she would blurt it out at once and Elliot would be the only one to understand her. "Calm down, Liv." He rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "I'm pretty sure the kids won't mind sharing a bed for a little while longer. Plus, the weekends I have Eli are the weekends Trevor has Lindsey. For now, we can get rid of the full-size bed and buy two twins."

"What about?"

"If and when you get pregnant, I'm pretty sure we'll have our own house by than. Lets not stress out about things we can't control."

"Speaking on control, Monday I have to go make tons of errands since I'm not with Matt. Then I have court Wednesday, I'm due back at work that day too."

"Okay." He said slowly not understanding where she was going with this.

Olivia understood his tone. "I'm telling you this because I might be too busy to see you and I don't want you to think I'm neglecting you."

"That's nice to know ahead or I probably would have been thinking that." He smirked. "But you have been neglecting me in another area." He flipped them over.

Olivia couldn't help the giggle that escaped her throat. "Are you sure you want to this right now?"

"Don't tell me there's a kid at the door."

Olivia laughed. "No." She paused and looked around him at the closed door. "No, no kids."

He smiled. "Might as well work on another Stabler then."


	6. Her Decision

**Sorry for the wait. School and life happened. Now that I'm out, I hope to be able to update more frequently. Now this story has gone into a whole different direction. It's sort of writing itself. I hope you guys enjoy. **

* * *

"I wanna watch Dora!"

"Spongebob!"

"I said Dora! I'm the oldest." Lindsey snatched the remote from Eli.

Eli growled and pushed Lindsey.

Lindsey pushed him back and he tripped over the coffee table, causing him to fall. "Dora." She turned to Dora and sat on the couch.

"Daddy! Momma Liv!" Eli got up. "You're in trouble now." He ran to the bedroom and knocked on the door. "Daddy!"

"El, Eli is calling you." Olivia muttered in her pillow.

Elliot groaned and got out the bed. He slipped on his boxers and opened the door, rubbing his eyes. "What?"

"Lindsey wouldn't let me watch Spongebob, then she pushed me."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Liv, we got a problem."

"What?" She grumbled.

"They're already fighting. Do you wanna handle it?"

"Ugh. Let me put some clothes on."

"We'll be right there, Eli." He closed the door.

Olivia got out the bed and stumbled over to her dresser. She grabbed a tank and pants and put them on quickly. She walked out the room and into the living room to see Lindsey watching TV like nothing happened and Eli standing with his arms crossed and him tapping his foot.

"Lindsey?"

Lindsey turned around. "Morning, mommy!"

"Did you push Eli?"

"He pushed me first!"

Olivia looked at Eli. "Is that true?"

"She took the remote from me first."

Olivia sighed. "Both of you need to apologize."

Both Eli and Lindsey crossed their arms and pouted.

"Alright, both of you in timeout until you're ready to apologize."

"But.."

"No ifs, ands or buts about it." Olivia grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. "Five minutes."

Eli plopped down on the couch. "This is all your fault."

"That's five minutes in silence, you two!" Olivia yelled from her bedroom. She kept the door open so she could hear them.

"We have mini us running around."

"Except there wouldn't have been an argument. I get to watch what I want in this relationship."

Elliot trapped Olivia between the wall and his body. "Really? I disagree."

"I win every argument and you know that."

Elliot lowered his mouth to her neck and nibbled at it.

Olivia moaned. "Except this one."

His hands started to travel under her tank top. He started to thumb her nipples while leaving his mark on her neck.

"El..." She gripped his shoulders. "The kids..."

"Tonight, you'll know who really wins arguments." He whispered in her ear.

Olivia bit her bottom lip and looked up at Elliot with lustful eyes. She knew Elliot loved when she did that, and it made her irresistible.

Elliot looked down at her and had to control himself from taking her right then and there. "Stop that."

She smirked. "I'm sorry." She started walking away from Elliot.

He swatted her backside. "You'll be sorry tonight."

She chuckled as she walked out the room. "Are you guys ready to apologize now, or do you need to stay in timeout a little longer?"

"Sorry, Eli." Lindsey mumbled out.

"Sorry, Lindsey."

"Now that we're all friends, who's hungry?"

"Me." Elliot whispered hastily in her ear and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Olivia knees buckled and was thankful for Elliot's support. When she regained her balance, she elbowed Elliot in the ribs. "Stop that."

Elliot chuckled and kissed her shoulder.

"I want pancakes, mommy!"

"Ew. Waffles are better than pancakes." Eli argued.

"Hey, we can have both." Olivia said sensing another argument. "You two need to stop fighting."

"Yeah, what mommy said. No arguing or daddy will have to step in, and we don't want that."

Olivia chuckled. "Yeah, right." She focused back on the kids. "Pancakes, waffles, and bacon?"

"Yes, please!"

* * *

Elliot, Olivia, and the kids walked into a small park down the street from Olivia's apartment. As soon as the playground was in sight, Eli and Lindsey took off running. Elliot and Olivia found a bench close to the playground.

"Is Lindsey going home tonight?" Elliot asked as he put his arm around Olivia.

"Yeah." Olivia said followed by a sigh.

Elliot kissed her forehead. "She'll be living with you before you know it."

"What if the judge says I can't have her? Who would really take a child from a old, caring couple and place her with a SVU detective? How many perps have followed me home? How many of them found out my address? I'm taking Lindsey out of a safe environment to put her in a crazy, unpredictable environment."

"Baby, you have to stop worrying. I'm here with you. I can offer to help out anyway I can. I'm off work no later than 6 every day."

"I really appreciate that you are so eager to help, but this is Trevor's and mine problem."

"Olivia, I love you. You've been helping me with Eli since his birth and I will do the same for you."

"But.."

"No buts. This is what you do in relationships. You help the other person out. Let me help you get Lindsey, permanently."

Before Olivia could reply, her phone rang. "Benson."

Elliot prayed it wasn't a case even though he knew she was off; she could still get called in.

Olivia tried to keep a poker face as she listened to the recording.

Elliot noticed her hand started to shake. He soon grew worried and grabbed it.

Olivia ended the call with a terrified look in her eyes.

"Who was that?"

"Dean and Matt made bail." She said with a shaky voice. "They can come after me all they want, but I have Lindsey."

Elliot put his arms around her protectively. "I'm not leaving you guys' side. I haven't touched a gun in over two years, but I won't hesitate to shoot one of those bastards."

Olivia was terrified of what could happen to Lindsey. If anything was to happen to Lindsey, the courts would never let her live with Olivia. "She's my baby, El. I would never forgive myself."

"Hey, you're here, I'm here. Do they know Trevor is her dad? Maybe we could send her there."

"I don't know. He signed the birth certificate. They can easily look that up."

"Call captain and get a uni."

Olivia didn't argue with him. She knew she needed someone else to watch out for them. She dialed Cragen's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"I heard. I'm already getting a team together."

"Thanks, Don."

"Liv, they threaten Kathy and the kids. Get them to Elliot's mother house. I want you and Lindsey at my house. It's closer to the precinct, Liz always has secruity, and the uni."

"But.."

"I will sleep better at night knowing you guys were there."

Olivia sighed. "Okay, but Elliot and Eli are with me too."

Cragen let out almost a sigh of relief. "That's even better. You four get there as soon as possible and don't forget to call Kathy and the kids. I gotta go." He hung up.

Olivia hung up and let out a frustrated sigh. "Call the kids and Kathy and send them to your mom's house. We have to go stay at Captain's house."

Elliot immediately turned red. "Those son of a bitches did not threaten my family." He stood up. "Wait until I see them, I swear to God."

* * *

"We're going to hit the family man right where it hurts."

"Maureen is the easiet target. We can take out her and Kathy."

"What about the baby?"

Dean looked over his shoulder at the secret room. "She can finally meet her father."

"Okay, then we go to the campus. Are your nephews ready to date a Stabler?"

"As ready as they'll ever be. We went over the plan at least a thousand times."

"Now about the main course."

Dean licked his lips. "That bitch is going to pay. I get her from the front and you get her from the back, then we can switch."

Matt groaned. "We can fuck up that tight pussy of hers."

"We'll only have a few days before our damn trial. Lowell is going to meet us out there."

"Kidnap, rape, kill, dump. That's the plan."

* * *

Olivia sat on the bed next to Elliot. "Both of them went to sleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow."

"That's good. Kathy and the kids made it to my mom's house safely and there's a uni with them. Plus, my mom kept my father's gun."

"I'm sorry I dragged your family into this mess."

Elliot laid his hand on Olivia's thigh. "Hey, we're in this together. This is nobody's fault but theirs. Everybody is safe, and that is all that matters."

"El, I'm scared." She whispered.

He finally looked in her eyes and saw the fear. Olivia admitting that she was scared was a big thing. He hated that she was in danger and he couldn't do anything about it. "There's no reason to be scared. I'm here and I will NEVER let anything bad happen to you. Do you understand me? I'm in love with you, and I can't see you hurt because it hurts me. And if it comes down to it, I KNOW you and me can take those bastards." He kissed her forehead. "They don't know who they truly messed with."

"Just hold me, please. I just want you to hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay."

Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia and pulled her closer towards him. "I'm so sorry, Liv. I hate that these sick bastards are after you, but we're going to get them." He felt her start to tremble, followed by muffled sobs. He sighed and started rubbing her back. Elliot couldn't put in words how much he hated seeing Olivia like this. "I love you so much."

Liz walked in with two cups of coffee. "How are you guys?"

Olivia hid her face in Elliot's chest. She didn't want anyone to see the vulnerable side of her.

"We're okay. Thanks for letting us stay here."

"Don't mention it. You guys are family." Liz set the cups on the nightstand. "Don is probably going to be at the precinct all night due to the circumstances, but if you need anything, just come find me."

"Thanks, Liz. I think we'll be going to sleep soon, though."

"Goodnight, guys." She walked out the room and closed the door.

Elliot pulled away from Olivia a little. "Liv, you wanna get ready for bed?"

"Yeah." She sniffed and looked at his damp shirt. "Sorry."

He grabbed her by her shoulders. "Stop saying sorry. You're not doing anything wrong. You haven't done anything wrong."

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Matt said as he kicked over an end table.

"Lets go check Stabler's apartment. I'm going to call my nephews to make sure the other three kids are still at school." Dean took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Unc! We were just about to call you. Word around campus, the kids spilt hours ago. They said a black guy and old, skinny, white guy took them."

"Black guy and old white guy?" Dean looked at Matt.

"Fin and Munch. Dammit. They're on to us."

"That's what happens when you sent them a threat, idiot!"

"Unc, we gotta go." The boy hung up the phone.

"You bastard. You've been fucking up since the wedding. Do I have to do everything my damn self?"

"Hey! You're the one obsessed with somebody that broke your heart years ago!"

Dean punched Matt in the face. "You agreed."

Matt wiped the blood off his lip and stormed out the apartment. He wasn't going to take this anymore. He ran out the building and across the street to the pay phone. He put a coin in and dialed a number. "Captain Cragen?" He disguised his voice. "Dean Porter is inside the apartment building across the street from this pay phone. He's dressed in all black and driving a black unmarked van. There's no license plate. He's heading upstate to meet Lowell Harris." Matt hung up.

Cragen ran out his office. "We just got a major tip. I'm 99 percent sure it was Matt. Trace my last call, and put a trace on Matt and Dean's phones. These bastards are not getting away with anything."

* * *

Elliot stared at Olivia while she slept. She looked so calm and relaxed. He's always loved watching her sleep. It seemed like it was her only escape from her harsh reality. Cragen would send him upstairs to get her from the cribs and he would watch her from the door. Her shirt would always rise up to show her tan, toned stomach. Her hair would be a mess, but he still found it the most adorable thing in the world.

He ran his hand up and down her curves gently. He didn't want to wake her, but this is what he always dreamed of doing all the years.

"Get some sleep." Olivia mumbled.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered.

"Stop touching and looking at me then."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I love you."

Olivia moved closer to him. "I love you too." She was back to sleep in no time.

Elliot heard faint voices, then heard someone come up the stairs. Before he could react, there was a soft knock at the door. He let out a sigh relief. It had to be Liz or Cragen. He got up and open the door. "Don."

"She sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Let me talk to you downstairs then."

Elliot followed Don downstairs.

"Take a seat."

"You haven't changed. I have a feeling this isn't going to be good news."

"We found Dean."

Elliot's eyes lit up.

"Wait, we only found Dean. Matt and Lowell are no where to be found. Matt turned on Dean today, so I think Matt and Lowell are going to try this by themselves."

"Goddammit. Is Dean willing to flip?"

"We've been trying to get him. We know where's he at, but the building is so high-tech, that we can't get in."

"Don..."

"He wants to make a trade. That's all he told us. If you give him Olivia, he'll let his other hostage go."

"I don't give a damn about the other hostage!"

"Yeah, yeah you do." Cragen said quietly.

Elliot's breath hitched. "Who?"

He sighed. "Kyle. Kyle Carter."

Elliot sat back on the couch and took deep breaths. His fist started to clench and Don saw.

"You punch a hole in any of my walls or break anything, I will shoot you. There's a treadmill downstairs if you want to use it."

"That's my son-in-law they have! And they want me to pick between him or Olivia?"

"I know who you would pick, but we don't want Kyle there longer than he has to be. If we act like we're trading.."

"Hell no. I'm not putting Olivia in that type of danger. She's trying to get full custody of Lindsey...no. Find another way, Don."

"If we can find Matt and Lowell, then we have a chance. I don't want Olivia hurt either. She's like a daughter to me and I'll be damned if I let them get to her again. "

"I love her, Don. I really do. I love Maureen and Laurie also. Somebody is going to get hurt and it's going to be someone I love."

"I'll do the trade." Olivia said as she walked down the stairs. "I don't want Laurie to grow up without a father."

"Babe.."

"Elliot, stop." She sat next to him. "If things go downhill, at least Laurie will have a dad."

"What about Lindsey?"

Olivia brought her knees to her chest. "She has you, Trevor, Alex, Jill, and Richard. She'll be fine." She mumbled.

"Goddmanit, Olivia. What about me? If those bastards kill you, what am I going to do?"

She let the tears roll down her face. "I don't know."

"Stop thinking like a cop, Olivia. You're not single, childless Olivia anymore. You have a family!"

Don knew once Olivia had her mind set on something, it was damn near impossible to change it. He got up. "I'll let you two talk." He walked away.

"Why would you put yourself in a position to get raped? Matt and Dean already know they're going to prison, now they're just having fun."

"I have a victim to save."

Elliot gave up. "It's obvious you have your mind made up already. I'm going to bed." He got up and started walking towards the stairs. "I hope you know what you're doing." He walked up the stairs slowly with his head hung low.

* * *

"Look who decided to join us." Dean said referring to Matt walking in the room. "How'd you get in here without getting arrested?"

Matt threw his eyes and gun into a bowl. "Back entrance. Why are they here? It's going to be impossible to get Olivia here."

Lowell smirked. "Not at all. She's coming to us."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "What the hell did you two do?"

Dean rubbed his hands together sinister-like. "We offered them a trade. We get Olivia, they can have Kyle. Cragen will be giving us the final decision tomorrow morning."

"You guys are stupid. They already thought Kyle was dead, so even if you do kill him, they've mourned. Elliot will pick Olivia over Kyle everyday."

Dean got up. "I'm getting really tired of you, rookie. One more time and I'm kicking you out."

"The decision is ultimately going to be up to Olivia, and Olivia would not want a dead body on her consicious." Lowell intervened.

"Maybe I don't want to do this with you guys then. You almost raped Olivia six years ago, and Olivia broke your heart four years ago. Get over it!"

Kyle walked out the room. "Is this a bad time to tell you what I want for dinner?"

They all looked at him and yelled. "Yes!"

He put his hands up and surrending stance. "I'll be in my room." He turned around.

"Your heart was never in this from the beginning."

"It was, but then I got to know her and everything she went through. She doesn't deserve this."

"This son of a bitch loves her."

"Yeah, yeah I do. If you guys weren't assholes, you would have gotten to love her too. I'm going to surrender. I'm not spending any extra time in prison because you guys don't know how to let go." He turned around and put the password in to get out. "I'm not a rapist like you guys." The door closed and he was on his way out.

"Son of a bitch! I shouldn't have trusted him."

"Yeah, but Olivia wasn't going to trust either of us. Let it go, man. He's missing out."

Matt walked out the front of the building with his hands up. "I surrender."

Nick immediately ran over to him and cuffed him. "You're under..."

"I know. Listen, they're still trying to go through with this. I'll tell you all the passwords, but you gotta keep Olivia safe."

* * *

Nick and Fin walked into an interrogation room. "Do you want your lawyer present?"

"I'm guilty on all charges, plus she quit on me."

"I'll be defending him." Trevor walked into the room.

Fin was taken back. If Trevor was going to defend Matt after what he did to Olivia, Olivia would have his balls. "Have you checked his charges?"

"No."

"Conspiracy to rape and kidnap a police officer, breaking and entering a police officer's house, stalking in the 2nd degree, and the kidnapping and emprisonment of a Marine. We dropped the facilitating charge."

"What cop are we talking about?"

"One of ours. Olivia."

Trevor sucked in his bottom lip, then looked at Matt. "I can't defend you. Sorry."

"Don't tell me you screwed her too."

"Hey, don't talk about her like that. You were planning to kidnap and rape the mother of my child, so yeah, I did screw her."

Nick and Matt's jaws dropped.

Fin sat back in his chair and smiled. "Lindsey just turned 7 yesterday."

"She never mentioned a daughter to me."

"Nobody knew, but we can talk about that later. Why were you so willing to surrender?"

"Besides the fact that Dean is an asshole, I don't have the guts to rape someone. I may have went through the plan of stalking and breaking into her apartment, but after she told me what happened in Sealview, I couldn't do that."

"She told you the full story?" Fin asked. He had rather pulled teeth than get that out of Olivia.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, it was horrible. She had a panic attack while telling me. When I told Dean, he thought it would be perfect to add Harris to our team."

"What the hell happened in Sealview?"

"Nick, that's something you gotta ask baby girl. It's one of those things where you'll either get a 'nothing' or the full story."

Nick sat back and immediately thought of the worst case scenarios. Was she raped? Is that why she won't quit SVU? Did she witness a rape she couldn't stop?

"Why did you stay with them?"

"Because if they went through with the plan, somebody would have to have her back and call you guys. Besides shooting me and picking Elliot over me, that woman has been nothing but good to me."

"Elliot comes before everyone."

"Except Lindsey." Trevor included.

"Counselor, if you're not defending anyone, you can leave." Nick snapped. His partner was keeping so many secrets from him. He didn't think he could ever trust her.

Trevor bit his tongue and walked out the room.

"Are you going to help us catch Dean and Lowell?"

"They've probably changed the passwords already and took my handprints out the system. You can get your tech guy to make a mold of Dean's hand to get in. If they moved, they probably went in the country. Lowell has a cabin out there, it's not under his name, though."

"Have they done physical harm to Kyle?"

"No. He's really just there. He eats what we eat, he has a room with a full size bed, a TV, Xbox. He's living a pretty normal life except he can't talk to the outside world."

"I have a plan, but you have to follow our rules. We'll drop the stalking charges."

"I'm listening."

* * *

Olivia climbed into the bed next to Elliot, who was sitting up reading the bible. "You really don't want me doing this."

"No." He whispered and sat the book on the nightstand. "Not at all."

"What about Maureen and Laurie Ann? Don't you want them happy?"

"Yeah, but not at the cost of your happiness. Olivia, I could not live with myself if you got raped or killed."

She grabbed his hand. "El, please support me."

"I want to, I really do. I'm just stuck between a rock and a hard place. I know if it was anyone else, you wouldn't have jumped at this, but you love my kids like they're yours. Sometimes I wish you weren't so strong, courageous, and stubborn."

Olivia chuckled as a silent tear rolled down her face. "Baby, I'm pretty sure the boys are at the station thinking of ways to get them without having me involved. If we could do this without anyone getting harmed, then I'm all for it. Right now, the only way is for a trade. I know I can take Dean..." She swallowed hard. "...Harris still has this power over me, and I don't think I could handle that."

Elliot pulled her onto his lap. "This is why I don't want you doing this. I'm so scared of what they'll do to you, and I won't be able to protect you." He buried his face into her shoulder. "I love you too much, Liv."

She felt his tears on her skin and lost it. Nothing had happened to her, yet Elliot was acting like it did. "Hey, I'm a big girl." She smiled. "Who would have thought we would end like this? You crying on my shoulder?"

Elliot lifted his head and kissed her softly. "You're so amazing."

"I try." She whispered. "Lets get some sleep." She pulled the cover over both of them and laid her head on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Mommy has to go fight a bad guy, and I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Please don't leave." Lindsey ran and wrapped her arms around Olivia. "I'll miss you."

"Daddy, make Livia stay." Eli said to Elliot who was standing in the doorway.

"Bud, if Livia stays, who's going to get the bad guy?"

"You!"

"Yeah and Uncle Fin can help you, daddy El. I don't want mommy to leave."

"When I get back, I promise we will watch TV and eat ice cream all day."

"Will you be back before bedtime?"

"Yes, I promise. Grammy Liz will be here to play with you guys."

"I'm going to miss you, momma. Be safe." Lindsey kissed her cheek.

Eli got up and ran to Elliot. "You gotta keep Livia safe."

Elliot picked Eli up and looked him dead in the eye. "She won't come back with a scratch." Elliot knew in the back of his mind that even if no physical damage was done, mentally and emotionally, Olivia would be scarred for life. "I promise."

**XXXXXXXX**

"What's the plan?" Olivia asked as she sat on her desk. Elliot sat next to her on the desk and wrapped his arms around her. Usually, Olivia wasn't a big fan of PDA, but she needed to feel Elliot's presence. She hoped her Xanax would kick in soon because she was a nervous wreck.

"We're luring them to us. We have a house set up in Staten Island with cameras. Matt is going to drive you there."

"I...I thought he surrendered."

"I did. I'm helping. I care too much about you to let those guys hurt you, again." Matt walked out of Cragen's office.

Both Elliot and Olivia tensed up hearing his words, but Elliot had to be strong for Olivia. "Breathe, baby. Breathe." He whispered in her ear.

"Why now? Why did you all of sudden want to change fucking sides? Two years you went through with this bullshit. Two years, Matt!"

"At first, I was on board. Dean and I had always been good friends and he said he needed help with something. He knew I would help because I was a former sex addict. Trust me, when I got to know you, and learned to love you, I changed my mind. As soon as Dean started contacting Lowell, I switched over. I played along to make sure they wouldn't hurt you. I've been doing that since I proposed to you. Olivia, I'm truly sorry for any harm I did to you."

Don't cry, Olivia. Don't do it. "Matt, I trusted you. You knew how hard it was for me to trust a man after Elliot left me. You were going to use me as a sex-slave."

"I know. I fucked up. You were nothing but good to me, but just trust me one more time so we can stop them."

"You don't care about me. You're doing this to get your sentence reduced."

"No. I'm pleading guilty to all counts. I'm doing this so I won't have this on my conscience. I could not live with myself knowing that you were raped because of me."

"I need some air." Olivia got up and ran off.

By the time Elliot caught up to her, she was on the roof. "Wanna talk?" He asked as he approached her.

She shook her head as the tears fell. For once in her life she wanted things to go right. "It's too late to back out now." She turned around.

"No it's not."

"For me it is." She looked up at him. "I keep thinking about the fact that once I do this, a family will be reunited. A little girl won't have to grow up without a father."

Because it was his family she was talking about, he was at a loss for a words. "If Matt is telling the truth..."

"He is." She whispered. "I know."

"You should be fine then. Everyone in that squad room has your back and you know it." He ran his hands up and down her arms.

"They're going to be watching. I don't want anyone to see me like that."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Lets go back down there and see what we can do about that. Okay?"

"Okay. El?"

"Yeah."

"Kiss me. I just need to feel intimacy."

Elliot knew why she asked. She needed to be touched and kissed by someone that didn't want to hurt her. He cupped the side of her face. "I love you." He leaned in and kiss her gently.

The kiss was so soft and full of love, that it brought tears to Olivia's eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and made sure there was no space between them.

Elliot pulled away when air was needed. "I love you. I love you so much." He kissed at her tears.

"I love you, Elliot. I don't want this to affect us."

"Shh. I know you might have some emotional damage after today, and I'm going to help you. I'm going to stay with you. I'll do anything, okay?"

She nodded as more tears fell from her face.

He brought her into one last hug before they headed back downstairs. "I know you can do this." He kissed her forehead.

They walked back downstairs hand-in-hand. They took their spots back on Olivia's desk.

"She's okay." Elliot spoke for her.

Fin gave Olivia a small smile before he started talking again. "Okay. Matt is going to take Olivia there and have Dean and Lowell meet him there. We'll be in the basement watching so we can make sure nothing goes too far."

"Speaking of watching, who all is going to be watching?" Elliot asked knowing Olivia wouldn't speak yet.

"Um, Nick, Amanda, me, Morales."

"No!" Olivia shouted. "Just you and Elliot."

Fin looked at Cragen for his input. He simply nodded. "Alright. Only Elliot and I will be watching. However, Nick and Amanda will still have to be there and we'll give them the go."

Olivia nodded.

"Once they're there, Kyle should be with them. They're most likely going to come for Olivia." Fin looked her direction. "Baby girl, it's up to you how far this will go. We can arrest them as soon as they get there, or go for a more serious charge."

"Rape? Is that the most serious charge? Or how about when they're done and shoot her, we'll cuff them."

"El, stop. Please." Olivia whispered so low that only he heard her.

"Elliot, you know damn well that I don't that happening to her."

"He's talking about sexual assault. If we get them on camera feeling her up, we can send them away longer." Matt jumped in.

"Feeling her up? Is that how you.."

"Everybody shut the hell up!" Olivia snapped.

The squad room grew silent.

She took a deep breath. "Lets just go. I want to get this over with so I can go back home to my daughter." She looked at Barba. "From a legal point of view, what do you think I should do?"

Barba sighed. Since joining SVU, he had grown close to Olivia. Seeing her in any pain would kill him. "The more serious the charge, the better. Don't think for a minute you have to do this because we don't have a case. We have a bulletproof case, but a sexual assault..."

"Would be the icing on the cake."

Morales spoke up. "Matt will be able to hear what we're saying through an earpiece. Whenever you want to stop, just yell a safe word."

"Once I hear the safe word, I'll start fighting them until backup comes."

"What's the safe word?"

Olivia thought for a moment. It had to be something different, but not obvious. "Ayudame."

"Okay. As soon as we hear that, all units will be going on in." Cragen said.

"Lets roll."


	7. Recovery

"I know this is awkward for you." Matt said while keeping his eyes on the road.

Olivia, who was curled up in her seat leaned against the door thinking about the few, rare, happy moments in her life. "It is, so just ignore me."

He sighed. This was a side of Olivia he rarely saw. She usually acted like this after a hard case. "You probably want to kick my ass and I don't blame you."

She ignored him and looked down at the recent text message she received. It was from Elliot.

_Hey, babe. I hope you're doing fine with that dick in the car with you. I love you so much, baby._

She smiled and replied back.

_It's not as bad as I thought. I'm just ready to get this over with. I love you more._

She put her phone back in her pocket. "I don't get you. I thought I did, but I was way off. Now I know I will never get you. Never have and never will."

"To be honest, I don't get myself. I don't know why I do half of the things I do."

"I just don't understand why. I don't understand why after all this time Dean is plotting revenge."

Matt chuckled a little. "That's the same thing I said to him. I told him it was kind of creepy he was still obsessed with you."

"Do you really have my back?" Olivia said barely above a whisper.

He finally looked over at her. "You have every reason to doubt my intention, but I do have your back."

"What pushed you over the edge? It had to be something that made you just completely turn on them."

"Dean is an asshole. I was tired of getting pushed around by him. He treated me shit and I was supposed to be his friend, so I can only imagine what he would have treated you like."

"Like shit." She smirked.

"Here, let's talk about something positive. Tell me about your daughter, if you want."

A smile was immediately brought to Olivia's face. She was hesitant to tell him anything. She couldn't trust him as far as she could throw. Instead of talking out loud, she thought to herself about Lindsey. "I'm not really comfortable with sharing that information."

"That's fine. I understand. Just trying to get your mind off this bullshit. You and Elliot?"

"That's a long story."

"Well from what I know, you two have always been more than partners. It was just a matter of time before you two would get together."

Olivia looked over at him. "And who told you that?"

"Everyone. I heard it from your Captain to Dean, not to mention what happened on our wedding day."

"Oh yeah, our wedding day. Remind me to thank Casey, Alex, and Melinda for that. They kind of saved me."

"I will forever apologize to you for this."

"You sound like Elliot." She mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just forget I said anything." She looked back out the window. "Seriously, for once in your life can you drive above the speed limit?" Being in the car with Matt made her suddenly remember all the annoying things about him.

"I am doing the speed limit. For the millionth time, you're a cop. Doing the speed limit is something foreign to you."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to argue with you. I just want to get this over with. I know you're trying to enjoy your last moments of freedom before you're trial, but why must I suffer?"

He shook his head. "Whatever you want, Olivia."

* * *

Olivia was sitting on the bed awaiting her fate. Matt had just got off the phone with Dean and they were more than happy to meet him. Olivia played with the necklaces around her neck. One was her mother's and the other was the matching one she had with Lindsey. She smiled. Lindsey was the only thing that was going to get her through this.

Elliot and Fin were downstairs making sure everything was in place. Both of them were nervous and terrified about what may happen. No one but Olivia knew how far this would go. They both hoped as soon as Dean and Lowell walked in the room, she would yell the safe word, but they both knew that wasn't going to happen.

"I wish this was fucking over with." Fin said out loud to no one.

"I wish we didn't have to do this." Elliot replied to him.

Amanda and Nick were seated next to the stairs so they would be ready to spring into action.

They were far away enough where they couldn't see the screens, but they were close enough to be able to hear Elliot and Fin talk.

"Olivia never fails to amaze me. Honestly, I wouldn't have the guts to purposely put myself in a situation like this. I just gained a helluva of lot more respect for her, if that was possible." Amanda said. She always looked up to Olivia as a big sister and couldn't believe she was actually doing this. But this is what separated Olivia from every other detective. Olivia would do anything to save a victim and Amanda admired that.

"Yeah, she's has more balls than any of us combined. I just wish we could have thought of a better way to get this done."

"We did. Olivia just wanted to make sure there would be no more victims after this."

"I can't really blame her." Amanda brushed her bangs out her eyes. "I can't blame her at all."

"Everything is set up. Matt, can you hear me?"

Upstairs, Matt heard Morales voice through his earpiece. "Yeah, I can hear you. Can you see us?"

"Yup. Everything is good."

There was a knock at the door. Matt looked out the window and saw Dean get out the car.

"They're here."

Olivia's breath hitched. She tried to calm herself down, but couldn't. "I can't."

"Liv, you have to. As soon as they get up here, we'll get them okay. If you don't want them touching you at all, just say the word."

"Tell Olivia I said I love her and I know she can do this." Elliot said in the microphone.

Matt rolled his eyes and relayed the message. "Elliot loves you and knows you can do this."

"We're here! Where's our reward?"

"We're up here!" Matt yelled.

Olivia brought her knees to her chest and hid her face there as she tried to calm her nerves. Everyone watching could tell that she was slowly unraveling. Her breathing became labored as the possibilities of what could happen to her ran through her head.

Dean and Lowell walked in the room with the biggest smirks on their faces. "Well, what do we have here?"

As soon as Olivia seen them, she backed herself into the headboard of the bed.

Dean was the first to approach her. "Baby, I think you're a little overdressed." He ripped her shirt apart. "That's better."

Lowell licked his lips. "So this is what was under that prison suit. Boy, do I hate that cop that broke us up. We could have had fun."

Matt sat back and watched and tried not to vomit. These two men were sick and they didn't give a damn about it. "Hey, I bet it would be better if it was just one at a time."

"I'll go first. We still have some unfinished business to take care of." Lowell started taking off his pants.

"Goddamnit, Olivia! Say it." Elliot said frustrated.

"Elliot!"

Elliot turned around to the familiar voice and saw his son-in-law standing there, alive. "Kyle, you're really alive."

Matt looked at Olivia who looked scared straight as Lowell stripped in front of her. They have Kyle, he mouthed. He didn't think she could see him, because as soon as Lowell was in his boxers, he immediately got on top of her.

"Some privacy would be nice."

Before Matt protest, Dean spoke up. "No, we're all going to take turns, and we're all going to watch. Don't like it, you can leave."

"Fine." Lowell grumbled. He focused his attention back to Olivia.

Olivia looked into his eyes and the flashbacks began. She could still hear his baton against the rails. She flinched at the memory of her getting beaten by it. That's when she went into survival mood. She kicked him between his legs, and then punched him in the face.

Dean immediately took action and pinned Olivia down to the bed. "Don't fight it."

It was taking everything out of Elliot and Fin not to run upstairs until they heard the safe word.

They didn't know Kyle was still standing behind them watching.

"You guys need to stop them now. I heard all the plans that they had for her. What the hell are you guys waiting on?"

"The safe word. It's up to her how long she wants to go. Trust, we would have collared them as soon as they got here."

"Dean, chill. You don't have to hold her that tight. She had a damn flashback."

Olivia was happy Matt was in the room, but nevertheless, she was still afraid. She was trying to break free from Dean's grip, but he just held her tighter.

"You should have had her calmed down already. How did you get her here without any problems?

"I sedated her. I had my turn before she woke up, then I called you guys." Matt hoped they believed him. She was fully dressed and had no signs of a struggle.

Dean finally let her go. "Get up." He said harshly.

Olivia didn't move. She had sheer shock in her eyes and tears running down her face. "No."

"I said get up, bitch!"

She jumped, but slowly stood up. She tried to cover herself with what was little left of her shirt.

Lowell walked behind her and Dean stood in front of her.

"I think it would be just easier for us to take her at the same time. What do you think?" Lowell said as he pulled the rip shirt from her body leaving her in just her bra. Olivia flinched at his touch. He smirked knowing he had more power over Olivia than any other person in the room.

"I think that's a great idea." Dean leaned in and kissed her neck. "Mangos, my favorite."

Olivia pushed him away. "Fuck off." She was not afraid of Dean at all, whatsoever.

Lowell wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Hey, let's not do that." He whispered in her ear. "You don't want to piss us off." He slid his fingers in the waistband of her pants and slowly slid them over her hips and down her legs. "Matching set, I like."

Olivia's breath hitched and her body froze. She just couldn't bring herself to fight back against him.

Dean tried to slide his fingers in her underwear, but Olivia pushed his hand away. "Stop." She said firmly.

"Why do you fight me, but not Harris?" He slid her bra strap off her shoulder. "Do I not scare you? Do I need to stick my penis in your mouth?"

She took a deep breath. She was tired of Dean's smart mouth and just wanted him to pay for his actions. She punched him in the mouth as hard as she could. As soon as her knuckles touched his mouth, Lowell threw her on the ground. "Always was a fighter."

Dean wiped the blood off his lip and grabbed her by the hair to make her sit up. "You did it. You officially have pissed us off." He looked up at Lowell. "You know what to do."

Olivia turned around and it was déjà vu. She was on her knees and had Lowell's penis in her face. "No, please." She cried out.

Matt took a step towards them. "Say the fucking word." He said under his breath. He knew they were taking it too far.

"Fuck it, we're coming in." Elliot said into the microphone. He removed the headset and ran upstairs before anyone could catch him.

Fin, Amanda, and Nick were right behind him with their guns drawn.

Elliot burst into the room and went straight to Lowell. Dean got his ass whooping the first time, and now that Elliot knew about Sealview, there was hell to pay.

Matt took off his jacket and covered Olivia up while Fin arrested Dean.

Nobody cared about Elliot giving it to Harris, and nobody was going to stop him.

"You son of a bitch! You were working with them this whole time." Dean shouted in Matt's direction.

Cragen ran into the room and pulled Elliot off Lowell. "That's enough."

"You disgusting piece of trash. There's a special place in hell for you." Elliot huffed out. "I don't wish death on anyone, but you, you deserve to die."

* * *

Olivia had refused medical care, and since she wasn't raped, no one was going to force her. Kathy and Trevor agreed to watch the kids while Elliot and Olivia calmed down after everything.

"Do you want anything?" Elliot asked as they settled on the couch next to each other.

Olivia had been quiet since they left the house. She kept having flashbacks between Sealview and today. She was mentally beating herself up for letting this happen again. She had to remind herself that it wasn't her fault._** Who are you kidding? You basically asked for it.** No, victims never ask for it. **But, it could have been prevented. You never said the word.**_ _It didn't get too far. Matt was there. **So? What part of you were almost raped don't you understand? It took you years to get over Sealview, now you have to do it again. There's nobody to blame now, but you.**_ "Stop! It wasn't my fault!"

Elliot grabbed her hand. "Baby, nobody said it was your fault."

"I should have just let you guys collar them as soon as they got there. I let it get taken that far.

There is no one else to blame but me, Elliot."

"Stop blaming yourself."

Olivia jumped up. "You didn't stop me! Why did you let me go in there? Do you not fucking care

About me at all?"

"Olivia, you know that's not true. You know I care about you more than anything in this world. I've cared about you for years. Always have and always will." Thanks to Elliot experience in SVU, he knew what to say and what not to say to victims. Olivia was right, though. He should have pushed her harder not to go through with this._** You can't blame yourself. You know once Olivia has her mind set on something, you can't change it.**_ _You could have tried harder. You know her better than anyone else in the world. You could have gotten through to her.** You knew this was going to happen as soon as she walked down the stairs saying she would do it.** _"I'm sorry, Olivia. This is my fault. I should have stopped you; I could have stopped you, but I didn't."

Olivia stood in front of him with her arms wrapped around her body. She knew it wasn't Elliot's fault. The detective side of her was telling her it wasn't her fault either; however, she just couldn't believe it herself. "How are Maureen and Kyle?"

Elliot was somewhat grateful she decided to change the subject. "I don't know. I haven't called them. I'm pretty sure they would like to talk to you."

"You're right. I'll give them a call. Do you know what I did with my phone after I got to the house?"

"Yeah, you gave it to me and I put it in your purse."

She gave him a weak smile. "Thanks. I would be so lost without you." She walked over to her purse and dug around until she found her phone. The same moment she was unlocking it, Maureen's face popped up. She answered. "Hey, Mo."

"Oh my God, Liv! Kyle told me everything. You didn't have to do that for me, for us. I can never repay you for what you did. God, I wish you didn't have to do that to help us. I love you so much for this; you just don't know." Maureen rambled.

"Maureen, you're family. I would have done it for any of you kids. Don't worry about me. Okay? I'll be fine and I have your dad here to take care of me. I know how it is to grow up without a dad. I couldn't have Bubba go through the same pain. You can repay me by letting me babysit that gorgeous daughter of yours when you and Kyle need to catch up."

"Liv..."

"Maureen, I am fine. Go have fun with your newly reunited family."

Maureen sighed. "Okay. Kyle wants to talk to you if that's okay."

"Yeah, that's fine. Don't dwell on this."

"I won't. I will be coming to see you tomorrow, if that's okay."

Olivia smiled. "You're just like your father. You can come over. Just call when you're on your way."

"I will." Maureen passed the phone to Kyle.

"Ms. Benson?"

"Please, call me Olivia. Ms. Benson was my mother."

"Olivia, I want to thank you for everything. I thought I would never see my girls again. If I knew the Olivia they were talking about was the Olivia that Elliot talked about, I would've..."

"Would've, should've, could've. It's in the past and we can't change it. I appreciate the concern, but you kids need to stop worrying about me. I'm fine."

"I know you're not fine, but okay. I can't thank you enough for making this brave decision for us."

Olivia bit her lip from crying. Everyone kept bringing it up when all she wanted to do was forget.

Elliot looked over at her and could tell she was on the brink of crying again. He got up and walked over to the bar stool she was sitting at. He grabbed the phone. "Hey, kids. It's been a long day and Liv just wants to sleep."

"Okay, we understand. I hope she gets better. Bye, Elliot." Kyle hung up.

Elliot put the phone down on the counter. "Here let's go lay down." He said softly.

Olivia nodded and got up.

* * *

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't bash your skull in? One reason!" Fin yelled in Lowell's face. "I've been waiting to get you to myself for years."

"I want my lawyer." Harris smirked.

"To hell with your lawyer. When you're locked up, I'm pretty sure you'll have plenty of penises in your face."

"Olivia had it coming, but once again I was interrupted by you." He licked his lips. "How can you focus with that fine piece of ass...?"

Before Lowell could finish his sentence, Fin flew across the table, grabbed him, and threw him against the wall. "If you ever talk about Detective Benson like that, I will make sure it is the last thing you say."

Amanda walked into the interrogation room. "Fin." She warned.

Fin let go of Lowell and walked out the room. "Why did you pull me out? I want as much time as I can with that sick bastard."

Amanda rolled her eyes and pointed behind him.

Fin turned around to see Olivia sitting at her desk. "Baby girl, what are you doing here?" He said as he walked towards her.

Olivia stood up. "Where's Matt? I need to talk to him."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Don't tell me what to do. I need to talk to him for my benefit." She said with a pleading look in your eyes. "Where is he, Fin?"

Fin sighed. "Captain's office."

Olivia thanked him with her eyes and walked into Cragen's office without knocking. She was surprised to see Matt, his lawyer, and Barba in there.

"Olivia, what are you doing here?"

"I want the charges dropped against Matt. All of them."

"That's not a good idea." Barba said.

"Why? No complaining witness, no case."

"The case against him strengths the case against Dean and Lowell."

Olivia sighed and sat down. "Can't you guys figure out a plea or something? He helped us catch them."

Captain was sitting at his desk wondering why Olivia wanted the charges dropped. Just a few days ago she wanted him put away for life. He knew they were going to get married, but Matt had her hurt worse than anyone else in her life.

"We can, but..."

"Do it."

"Just a week ago, you were ready to kill my client. Why the sudden change?"

"I talked to him..." Olivia whispered. "Everything he did, he did to protect me."

Barba looked at Olivia and thought for a few moments. "Probation for five years on all charges. That's the best I can do to keep the other cases rock solid. He had you from the get, Olivia. He chose to win you over for the sole purpose of attacking you."

"Spare me the story, I know what happened. But all that was only true until he realized that he actually did have feelings for me. From then on he did everything in his power to protect me." Olivia said, trying not to get emotional. "Just do what you can." And with that, she left.

* * *

A week had passed. The trial was quick and easy, yet painful to Olivia to relive the memories. Dean and Lowell were both in prison for the majority of their lives and Matt was on probation for five years. Olivia had expected everything to return to normal. But it didn't take long for her to realize just how much things had changed. Elliot had been staying with her ever since the day After Matt and Dean first broke into her apartment. He hadn't left her alone unless he was nearby. In a way, he was her safety net. Olivia had given into one of her worst fears and became comfortable with another person looking after her. That comfortability haunted her when Elliot called her saying he wasn't going to make it home that night. He went to see his mom after work, and decided to spend the night. He promised he would be home first thing in the morning. Olivia didn't want to psych herself out and convinced herself that it was no big deal.

She realized after hours of trying to sleep and ending up pacing in her bedroom with her door locked that maybe she wasn't so comfortable alone, after all.

She wished Lindsey was there, but then again that wouldn't be good for either one of them. Trevor would bring her over during the day, but Olivia wasn't ready for her to stay the night. Olivia spent most of her nights crying in Elliot's arms. She hated herself for becoming so weak and dependent.

A shrill of her phone startled her. She composed herself and went to answer it.

"Hello?" She said, relieved when she heard Elliot's voice on the other line.

"Hey, baby. I was just calling to check up on you. How are you doing?"

Olivia was so thankful to hear Elliot's voice. "I'm doing fine. I just really wish you were here. "

Elliot hated being away from Olivia especially when she was going through this rough time in her life. He wished his mom hadn't called with the sudden emergency she had. "Well I promise I will be there tomorrow morning. I really miss you, Liv. I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia didn't want it to be known that she was actually having a hard time coping without him there. She knew if Elliot found out, he would be on his way back to her apartment as soon as possible. That's what she loved about him. He was willing to be there when she needed him. She felt like he was going to make up his departure to her for the rest of his life. "I think I'm going to just take a sleeping pill so I won't wake up in the middle of the night."

"Do not hesitate to call me for anything, Olivia. I will stay on the phone while you sleep."

Olivia couldn't help but smile. "I know, El. You deserve a full night of sleep. You've been up with me since all this happened. Both of us can't be sleep deprived."

"Hey, if the shoe was on the other foot, you would do the same. For once, let someone take care of you."

That was Olivia's biggest fear. Someone taking care of her. She was so independent her whole entire life, and now she had someone who wants to take care of her, and now she's going to have to get used to that. It scared her half to death when Matt was taking care of her but now that it was Elliot the love of her life. She couldn't control herself becoming dependent for him. He just made it so easy to lean on him every once in a while. "Easier said than done." She laid down in bed. "But can you say on the phone with me until I fall asleep? I think I'll go to sleep faster that way. "

"Did you really even have to ask? I would do anything for you, Liv. How was your day? "

"Thanks, El. Trevor brought Lindsey over earlier and we played dress-up. It was really nice to see her. I really miss her, I think I'm ready for her to come back home with me. What do you think about that?"

"I totally agree. I think it will be better for you if you have something to keep your mind off everything that's happening. I was thinking about picking up Eli on my way back home. Is that okay with you?"

"You didn't even have to ask, you know I would love to see Eli. Maybe we can do something as a family tomorrow after you get off work. Like the park or something. "

"I know they will love that. Then maybe we could stop and get them some ice cream. They'll probably be knocked out by the time we get back home, so you and I can have some time to ourselves. "

Olivia hated that Elliot wasn't being satisfied sexually, but she just wasn't ready for that at the moment. "El, I don't think that's a good idea right now. I'm just not ready for that. "

Elliot sighed. "I know that, Liv. I'm just saying maybe we could cuddle with something. I'm not going to rush you when it comes to that. You just tell me when you're ready, and I'll be ready. "

"I just feel like I'm going to lose you."

And this was the conversation Elliot dreaded to have. "You really think because we're not having sex, I'm going to leave you? There are more important things than that."

"We haven't even been together for a month and so many things have happened..."

"And yet I'm still here. Olivia, I'm not leaving you again. I promise."

"You have to understand that I have a hard time believing that."

"Yeah, I know and I deserve it. Actions speak louder than words and everyday I'm going to show you that I'm never leaving you."


End file.
